


Fallen Like Snow

by Jerana, TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dom!Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edging, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, Oral Sex, Peter Parker - Freeform, Smut, Starker, Sub!Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Top Tony Stark, Wet Dream, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: After an unfortunate run in with his boss – Tony Stark – and a paparazzi in an elevator, Peter Parker finds himself at the top of a piste, skis attached to his feet and living the trope he has only read about in fan fiction.Will he only fall flat on his face in the snow? Or will he fall for his annoyingly selfish boss as well?-A collaborative, 5 chapters and one epilogue, Starker piece, written by @jeranasblog on Tumblr/Jerana on AO3 and me (Lien) for Kim’s upcoming birthday!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 112
Kudos: 517





	1. Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, KIM <3

_Ugh._ Peter rolled his neck as he stepped into the elevator. He pushed his shoulder back and flinched when he cracked. This internship was a killer on his body. It was fun and educational, for sure, but he really needed to mind his posture. Being hunched over his desk was already taking its toll. If only he could afford a physical therapist…  
“Babe, hold the elevator, please!” In a reflex, Peter pressed the button to keep the elevator door open and he looked up to see none other than his boss, Tony Stark, rushing for him. His mood soured immediately and he considered pressing the button to close the elevator doors. As much as he liked the work he did, Peter wasn’t very fond of the person he was working for. Wait… Did Mr. Stark just call him “ _Babe_?”  
  
When Tony got close to the elevator he shouted.  
“Close it, close it!” Peter pressed the right button. His boss probably thought he could squeeze in at the last second, but unfortunately for him, that’s not how elevators work. Tony threaded the needle as the door closed, but the sensor picked up on him and Peter snorted when the doors opened again. The young man glanced up and saw a small horde of paparazzi rushing their way. Suddenly, Tony pressed into his space and took over the button, pushing Peter’s hand aside and repeatedly tapping the button as if that would make the elevator doors close faster. Peter scoffed and stepped back, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
  
“Whoever let them in the building is going to get _fired_ ,” Tony seethed.  
“Maybe your security system is just lacking.” Peter said the words before he could think them through and if looks could kill, Peter would have been on the shiny elevator floor right now.  
“Mister Stark-!” One of the paparazzi, a young sprite who definitely didn’t look like she was with the gossip magazine her badge claimed her to be from, managed to get into the elevator. The doors closed, leaving the others behind. The elevator slowly started moving down. The three of them stood awkwardly.  
  
“I’m not answering your questions,” Tony said quickly. The paparazzi grinned and turned to Peter, who took a small, uncertain step back.  
“Well, then I’ll just ask your boyfriend.”  
“B-boyfriend?” Peter stuttered and glanced at Tony wide-eyed. The older man blinked once and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder. The boy’s brows curled up into a frown.  
“Ah, yes! We prefer the term ‘significant other,’ right, _babe_?” Tony stared down into Peter’s eyes, a demanding fire in them telling Peter he would lose his internship if he didn’t play along. Peter laughed awkwardly.  
“Right,” he stammered.   
“What a scoop!” The young woman jumped once, only to realize they were in a moving elevator. She contained her excitement by almost literally vibrating in her spot. “Tony Stark’s new boyfriend! Or- significant other. What’s your name?” Peter’s lips pulled together in a pout. He sucked at his teeth and stopped himself from flinching when Tony’s hand squeezed his shoulder.  
“Peter.”  
“Last name?”  
“Private.”  
“Peter Private?”  
  
“No, Miss, he doesn’t want to disclose his last name. Duh.” Tony rolled his eyes and relaxed a little, letting Peter’s shoulder go, only to move his hand down to Peter’s back. It was warm and present and Peter wasn’t sure if he was okay with it. It felt strangely good, though.  
“Fair enough, I’ll figure that one out on my own.” The woman winked and Peter wished he could just disappear. “So, how long?”  
“Couple weeks,” Tony replied before Peter could protest or give any kind of answer on his own.  
“I take it you’re bringing him to the annual ‘Valentine’s Ski Charity’ event?” Peter’s eyes went wide. He’d heard about Tony’s infamous parties that he liked to throw in the most expensive places; Tirol in Austria being one of them. The charity event always sounded like an excuse for Stark to go all out and spend bucket loads of money to bring over all his bougie friends to get drunk and have lots of sex. Something Peter would rather not be a part of.  
“Obviously,” Tony scoffed. Peter raised an eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face, but this was starting to become too much. This man was unreal. He was _using_ Peter. What a dick.  
  
Before Peter could explain the truth, the elevator doors opened. The woman from the paparazzi was ushered away by security, but everyone outside the elevator in the lobby could see Tony holding Peter the way he was. The way people in a relationship would hold each other. _Oh, God_. Peter felt sick. He wanted to run, but Tony closed the elevator doors and asked his AI to take them up to his office. Peter could only stare at his boss with a mixture of fear and anger, feeling the press of his hand still on his back. The ride up is silent. Peter could tell Tony was prepping some kind of grand speech for when they would get up to the office. However, Peter was certain he could kiss his internship goodbye.  
  
…  
  
When the friendly voice of Tony’s AI announced the arrival at his private office, Peter was frozen, staring at the arm of his boss, which was still wrapped around his middle. Neither of them made any attempts to move and Peter desperately wished he was somewhere else. The uneasy feeling was getting harder and harder to ignore until finally Tony removed his hand from Peter’s back and stepped out of the elevator and into his office.  
“I’m sorry, Mr.- Peter.” Tony sighed, falling onto the chair behind his desk in theatrical fashion. He looked several years older when the fake smile that he had worn in the presence of the reporter vanished and Peter was plagued by an unwanted feeling of pity. Sure, his boss was a dick, but the discomfort on his face wasn’t pretended.  
“Could you do me a favor and take a seat?” Tony gestured at the empty chair opposite the desk and, reluctantly, Peter followed the order. This was the time he would lose his internship. He had worked for it since he was in high school and now that dream would crumble into a million pieces due to his inability to keep his mouth shut.   
  
The silence was painful. Peter looked at his knees and fumbled with his sleeves. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. A million thoughts were running through Peter’s mind and he wished he could take his words back. Sure, scoffing at his boss was satisfying for a second, but it wasn’t worth losing the internship. When Tony still didn’t speak after several minutes, Peter got anxious and started to babble.   
“Look, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to insult your security system, but that’s no reason to take away my internship. I didn’t say anything to the reporters, I even played along, so just think about it before you fire me, please?” His voice died away the longer he was talking.  
“Mr.-?”  
“Parker, _Sir_.” His voice was dripping with venom as he called his boss ‘Sir’.  
“Mr. Parker, nobody said anything about losing the internship.”  
  
Fine, he would pack his stuff right away. He didn’t have many things at his desk, but he had to say goodbye to his coworkers at least- _Wait_ , did he understand that right? He didn’t just get sacked?  
“I’m not fired?” He asked stupidly, staring at his boss with wide eyes.  
“No, Peter. You aren’t.” Peter didn’t comment on the familiar use of his first name, afraid to go too far so that Tony would change his mind. “But there is another thing I have to ask of you.  
  
Of course, there was a catch. Peter was talking to Tony Stark; one of the most selfish people on the entire planet. He would never let Peter get away so easily.   
“So, I basically told the world that you’re my ‘significant other’.” The painful expression on Tony’s face made Peter even angrier. “And I also said that you would come along to the ski event I’m hosting every year.”  
“Apparently,” Peter replied dryly, hoping he didn’t look too disgusted.   
Tony took a deep breath, his gaze fixated on Peter during his next words.   
“Peter, would you pretend to be my boyfriend during the event? I have to bring a date and we’ll be all over the news tomorrow anyways.”   
Peter blinked, staring at his boss and waiting for him to laugh. This had to be a joke, Tony would tell him any second now, that he was just kidding. That Peter was fired. But another look at the tired face of his boss confirmed that he was actually serious.  
“You want me to do _what_?”  
Tony’s expression turned painful again.   
“I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend during the ‘Valentine’s Ski Charity’ event. Pretty please?”  
  
_Fuck_. Peter started to panic. He didn’t want to play Tony Stark’s boyfriend, he didn’t want to pretend that he liked the selfish man, and he definitely didn’t want to go to the stupid event where everyone would spend the day drinking alcohol and having sex with strangers. Hell, he couldn’t even ski. The problem was, he didn’t want to lose his internship either, so the decision was made before he could think too long about the upcoming weekend.   
“I don’t have anything to wear.” Peter regretted his words immediately after they had left his mouth and he blushed furiously. Tony Stark, billionaire and playboy, was asking him, Peter Parker, for a favor and he could have asked for anything in return. He could have asked for a job after his internship or let his boss squirm with discomfort with hilarious demands. But instead, he had embarrassed himself, indirectly accepting the invitation while admitting that he didn’t have enough money to buy appropriate clothes.   
“Don’t worry, kid,” his boss said with a big smile which made Peter sick. “We’ll get you something tailored. That’s the least I could do, obviously.”  
“Obviously,” Peter mumbled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He hoped he had spoken quiet enough that Tony couldn’t hear it. Of course, the billionaire would take him to his personal tailor. How would it look if Tony spent time with a cheaply dressed person? At least, Tony Stark owed him something. Peter planned to take advantage of this promise.  
  
“All right.” Peter sighed, determined to get it over with. “Just tell me when and where you need me.” Tony grinned broadly as if Peter had just saved his day. Well, he probably had. The man tapped his tablet a few times.  
“I’ll pick you up tonight, 15th street, to take you to the tailor. Just bring yourself, I’ll bring the money.” He chuckled slightly, but the sound died down as he saw the petrified expression on Peter’s face.   
“Do I even need to ask how you got my address?”  
“Honey, you work for me. I didn’t even have to hack your phone.” A cold shiver ran down Peter’s spine and he quickly stood up to make his way out.  
“Don’t call me honey.” The words sounded angrier than he wanted them to.   
“Okay, okay.” Tony raised his hands to appease him. “Thanks again. I’ll pick you up at six o’clock.”  
“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.”  
  
Peter relaxed when the doors of the elevator finally closed behind him. Why did things like this always happen to him? Now he had to spend a horrible week in the middle of nowhere in Austria in the company of a man he despised. He couldn’t even get home alone if things would get too bad because there was no way he could afford a flight from Austria to the States. MJ would kill him when he would tell her how he handled the situation. The only thing he was looking forward to was the opportunity to learn how to ski.   
  
…  
  
The elevator doors opened when Peter arrived on the ground floor, and one look at the crowded entry hall was enough for him to feel sick. Everyone was staring at him, the receptionist behind her desk, three men in expensive-looking suits at the end of the hall, even the cleaning staff stopped their work. Not even an hour had passed and the whole company knew of his ‘relationship’ with his boss. He felt like an animal in the zoo, caged in the small elevator and Peter wanted to take a lift back up, if it wouldn’t mean spending time with Tony Stark again. And he could definitely do without that.  
  
So, he gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and practically ran to the exit door. He tried not to listen, but he failed. “ _Isn’t he the one Tony Stark called his boyfriend? Why is a billionaire interested in someone so normal? Do you think he used sex to get his internship?”_ Peter heard his own blood rushing in his ears, and he swallowed, calming himself down because he didn’t want to cause a scene. They could say anything, that he is a sugar babe and just wants the billionaire’s money, but he couldn’t stand someone accusing him of getting his internship only because he had slept with the boss. Peter had worked hard for it every day.   
  
When he finally left the building, he was trembling, and his breath had quickened. Anger and fear raged inside of him, threatening to take him under and he fumbled for his phone in his backpack. It was all Tony’s fault. Of course, the billionaire would declare him his ‘significant other’ without thinking about the consequences for Peter. And now he even had to go shopping with him like a child that was allowed to buy new stuff with his Dad. The thought made his stomach churn. Tony Stark was a heartless and selfish person, but now it was too late to stay away from him.   
  
Peter was relieved when he eventually found his phone. He dialed the number of his best friend immediately.   
“Peter?” MJ’s voice sounded confused. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”  
Peter swallowed and pinched the back of his nose. How could he explain the situation? It was already a disaster.  
“I’m on my way home early. I have a problem.”  
“So bad, that you couldn’t even wait until you get home?” Now he could definitely hear concern in her voice.  
“Yes.”  
“Aight, shoot.”  
  
Peter pondered how to phrase it while he was waiting for the subway. He didn’t want all the people around him to know what’s going on.   
“So, you know my boss?” MJ sighed, and he could practically see her raising her eyebrows in his mind.   
“Pete, you know I do. You can’t spend a week without complaining about him. What’s it today?”  
“Hey!” She was right, MJ always was, but he had every damn right to dislike Tony Stark. The man was a plague, a _curse_ , and the world would be better off without the playboy. Today, he had learned to hate the arrogant prick even more.  
  
When the subway arrived and Peter got in, he decided to tell it short. He didn’t have much time today because Tony-I’m-the-center-of-the-world-Stark would pick him up later. Brilliant.   
“You’ll read all over the news tomorrow that I am his new boyfriend.” There were a few seconds of silence before MJ started to choke and furiously coughed into the phone.  
“Jesus, Pete. A little warning would be nice. How did you manage to get yourself in such a situation?”  
“It wasn’t my fault,” Peter said defensively. “There were paparazzi following him. He wanted to escape and called me babe, asking me to keep the elevator doors open.”  
“He did _what_?” Peter wasn’t sure if MJ believed him.  
“I don’t know why he did it, MJ. And then there was this woman, and she started to ask questions, and then he wrapped his arms around me, and said I am his boyfriend and that I would come with him to this stupid ski event and-“  
  
“Okay, Pete. Stop.” MJ interrupted his rambling. “Take a deep breath and tell me about it from the beginning. Peter obeyed and tried to calm himself down. He had been on edge for the last hour and becoming hysterical wouldn’t help him now.  
“Have you ever heard of the ‘Valentine’s Ski Charity’ event?” MJ chuckled.   
“Sure, Pete. You told me about it several times while you ranted about your boss.” Peter blushed, he didn’t notice before how much he was complaining about Tony, but he still thought it was justified.  
  
“When he told the press that I am his boyfriend, the reporter asked him whether I would come to this stupid event, and he said yes. Then he begged me to come along, play his boyfriend and promised me we can break-up afterward.” MJ roared with laughter and if his boss wouldn’t be such an asshole, he might have smiled himself. However, things were how they were, and Peter wished he could disappear for a week for the millionth time.  
MJ was still giggling, but she regained the better part of her control.   
“Peter, you can just say no. I don’t think he would fire you for that. Just tell him it’s your aunt’s birthday or something like that.”  
  
Peter paused. He hadn’t thought about that before. The fear of losing his internship had apparently switched off his brain and now he could hit himself for that.  
“It might be too late,” Peter confessed sheepishly while he got off the subway at his stop. “I didn’t react that well.” The silence that followed was uncomfortable.   
“What did you say, Peter?” He considered hanging up for a moment just to avoid her reaction, but it was better to get it over with while they were just calling. MJ would let him know her opinion anyway and it was easier when he didn’t have to look at her.  
“I might have told him that I have nothing to wear and now he is taking me to his personal tailor later.” Peter heard a loud thud, probably MJ banging her head on the table and it was followed by a long groan.   
  
_“Peter.”_  
“I know.” He started to panic, he didn’t want to fly to Austria, he didn’t want to spend a weekend in an overly expensive hotel and he definitely didn’t want to keep the mighty Tony Stark company. “MJ, I don’t want to go.” It was silent for a second and whatever he had expected, it wasn’t this.   
“You think you’ll lose your internship if you cancel?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to lose your internship?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“Then stop whining like a child and enjoy the money your boss will be spending on you. Peter, you already said yes. Get over your stupid disgust and keep your promises.”  
  
Peter sulked for a second. He knew she was right and he needed to hear that, but it was so difficult to swallow the feelings. Just once, the billionaire should be let down. He should see what it feels like if you couldn’t buy something with money, that the world wasn’t centered around him. But Peter had already agreed, so there was no other option.  
“Fine, I’ll go. But for the record, I’m going to bug you with all my complaints in the next few days.” MJ snorted loudly.   
“As if that would make a difference; you already do it anyway.” Hey, that wasn’t fair.   
“Jerk.”  
“Coward.” He had to smile a little. At least he knew she would kick his ass if he would fuck something up. He adored his best friend, even when she was bossy sometimes.   
“Love you.”  
“Love you, too, Pete. Enjoy the weekend with your Sugar Daddy.”  
  
He hung up without saying goodbye.   
  
…  
  
Peter paced through his room. It’s a few minutes before six and all his mind could focus on was the fact that he was going to go to Austria. With Tony Stark. This weekend. Shit. He looked up the area and as gorgeous as it is, the whole situation was incredibly daunting. The nearest airport is Innsbruck. He figured that’d be important to know, should he need to get away. He got so caught up in his research, that he forgot the time. He can’t help it that Innsbruck is one of the hardest airports to land on because of the steep descent between all the mountains and the heavy updrafts? There are only a couple pilots who can actually fly via Innsbruck because the landing is deemed incredibly difficult and dangerous. That’s nuts!  
  
Ah, dang it, he was doing it again. But then, he’d rather think about the awesome videos of aircrafts landing and taking off at Innsbruck Airport than what he was about to do. Go shopping. With Tony Stark. Shit. Peter wanted to wear something at least slightly presentable, but with his measly college student budget, he didn’t have anything that could impress the CEO of his internship company. Who was Peter even kidding? Why would he want to impress Mr. Stark? The man barely glanced at him when they first met all those months ago. Peter looked up to him so much and when they first met, Tony straight up ignored him. He’s an asshole. Right?  
  
Popping the news to May was a whole other thing. Peter decided to only give his aunt half-truths, opting to keep the “fake dating” side of the story a secret. She was ecstatic, though. Her nephew was going to Austria for Tony Stark’s charity event! Ugh. She immediately rushed to the set of drawers in the living room to dust off his passport that he barely used and started gathering her inflatable cushion and other items that would make the flight more comfortable. While he appreciated May and everything she did for him, part of Peter wanted for none of this to be necessary. Why did he agree to this again?  
  
...  
  
A strange combined rush of excitement and embarrassment washed over Peter when Tony rocked up to the poor student’s apartment building in his gigantic, polished Audi. Mr. Stark roared the engines a few times and Peter wasn’t sure if it was to get his attention or everybody else’s. Peter pretended he didn’t see his neighbors, who were walking their dog, watch him climb into the passenger’s seat of the insanely expensive sports car. He was quietly grateful that the windows were blinded.  
“Hey, kid,” Tony quipped.  
“Hey.”  
  
It stayed quiet, save for the car rumbling like a hunting lioness. Peter’s mind raced. He was in a car. With Tony Stark. Shit. Everything about this seemed so unreal, like a dream of which he couldn’t decide whether it was good or bad. The smell of the leather interior of the car tickled the insides of his nose and his fingers fiddled with the fabric of his jeans. Why weren’t they moving yet? Why wasn’t Tony driving? What is Mr. Stark waiting for? Oh, God. When Peter finally dared to turn his head to look at his boss, the man was staring back at him over his blue-tinted glasses with his eyebrows raised.  
“W-what?” Peter managed to stutter. Tony nodded at Peter’s chest and briefly mentioned what it was lacking.  
“Seatbelt.”  
  
...  
  
“So,” Tony said after clearing his throat. The car ride had been silent and relatively awkward up until now. “I read up on you in your files, but you, Peter Parker, are very hard to read in person.” Peter pressed his lips on top of each other, forcing himself to keep looking out the window instead of at Mr. Stark. It’s not like Peter had a solid reply to that remark anyways. “If we’re going to do this, we’re gonna at least have to talk to each other.”  
“I know,” Peter sighed. He used the palm of his hand to rub his forehead while squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s just a lot all at once, okay?” Peter turned his head to look at Tony, only to find he wasn’t even holding the wheel of the car. It was driving itself. Peter stared at it wide-eyed. Tony cocked his head and showed a toothy grin with only one corner of his mouth curled up.  
“I like to tinker more than anything.” Great, Peter just voiced how insecure he is about all of this and Tony once again managed to turn the conversation to himself.  
“Modern Da Vinci,” Peter quoted the news sites, hoping that stroking his boss’s ego would help the situation.  
“Whoever said that is a liar,” Tony dismissed, tracing the leather of the wheel with his index fingers. Peter couldn’t help but stare at the rough hands and the way they caressed their property. Peter’s mouth went dry. He wanted – no, needed – to remind himself why his teenage crush on the man had crumbled. However, Peter couldn’t help how unfairly hot his boss was, even when he was nearing his fifties. Tony looked back up at Peter with raised eyebrows. “I don’t paint.”  
  
“Maybe you should.” Peter could hit himself. What was that kind of an answer?  
“I mean I could always just throw some grease on a canvas and call it art. Shit sells as long as you’re already rich and call it art.”  
“A lucrative business.”  
“Eh.” Tony shrugged. “I’m already surrounded by enough pretentious snobs. My art collection’s completely managed by my secretary.” Peter barely managed to hold in a snort. Pretentious snobs. Had the man never looked in a mirror? Or listened to himself talk? Tony pushed a hand through his hair and shifted in his seat so he could face Peter more easily. “Look, kid, I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”  
“To be honest, Mr. Stark, I’m not sure if you are.” The words left Peter’s mouth before he could think them through and he quietly sucked in a breath.  
“What are you implying?” Tony’s tone is slightly threatening and Peter bit his lip with frustration when his body betrayed him, as the blood started rushing to his member. Why was Tony’s authoritative voice so hot? It wasn’t fair.  
“You called me ‘babe’ in front of all the paparazzi.”  
“Honest mistake.”  
“Honest mist-“ Peter pressed his lips on top of each other to keep himself from finishing his sarcastic parroting. “Right.”  
  
“I’m not gonna lie, I wouldn’t have called you that if you weren’t as pretty as you are- God!” Tony dropped himself back against his seat and groaned. “I’m bad at this, okay? I figured I’d have a date- someone actually willing- for this stupid event, but I don’t.” Stark straightened his shoulders and glanced at Peter. “And it’s selfish of me to think that I can just ask anybody and that they’ll drop whatever they’re doing to help me. So, if you don’t want this, just tell me ‘kay? I’m big on consent. I’ll just pay some other guy to do this. You’re obviously uncomfortable.”  
“Stupid event?”  
“Is that literally all you got from that?” Tony scoffed. Peter squinted slightly but swallowed his snarky reply.  
  
Tony sighed.   
“This Valentine’s event was set up when I was still with Pepper and it’s been an annual thing for over twelve years now. The charity celebrates love.” Tony spoke animatedly, the movement of his hands emphasizing his words. “The event has one rule that I stupidly decided to implement when I was a cocky engaged prick.” He paused, blinking twice. “No donating when you’re single.”  
“Why not change the rule?”  
“Cause that’s even more selfish than implementing it in front of all of your single friends when drunk and enforcing it all the years you do have a relationship with a woman you don’t even love.” Tony pressed his lips into a tight, ingenuine smile and faced the road again. It faltered and the tired CEO Peter had seen earlier today is back. “This is one of the events I spend a lot of dollars on because I know how difficult love is. But with that said, I don’t want you or anybody to feel forced into this. Just say the word, kid, I’ll drop you off back at your apartment and I’ll be out of your hair.”  
  
It was quiet for a second before Peter’s shoulders relaxed and he eased back into the chair. Tony didn’t necessarily want Peter as a tool to show off. Tony wanted Peter so he could donate to his own charity event. Kind of weird, but not... Bad. It was weird how Peter kept creating images of who his boss is in his head that always ended up being contradictory to the truth. When he was younger his mind deemed Tony a hero. His teen self revered the man as a sex symbol. The first week of his internship was a dream come true and after the “Hi there, Mr. Stark, I wanted to thank you for-” “Don’t have time for you, bye.” incident it all turned sour. His adoration turned to distaste. The man was a selfish asshole to Peter for so long. And now...   
  
Now he was telling Peter all of this? That he’s... Good? In a way? It was all so confusing. But at least it made Peter hate the situation less. He knew this year’s charity was for LGBTQ+ youth, so Tony wanting to donate to the cause this badly must mean something. And it also meant a lot to Peter. He could definitely suck up and bask in a week of luxury and wealth and take the rich pricks for what they are if it means Tony pays the charity a good chunk of his cash stack.  
  
“So, how long ‘til we reach the tailor?” Peter said, looking straight ahead and trying to hide a smile. Tony didn’t even bother to conceal his happiness at Peter’s remark and sat back to enjoy the ride as well.  
“Couple of minutes.”  
  
…  
  
Even though Peter was cautious because he didn’t want to be let down again, he felt himself loosening up to Tony a little more as the evening went on. He couldn’t help it; the billionaire was charming and funny and smart... Peter rarely met anyone who was this easy to talk to. Mr. Stark seemed pleasantly surprised when Peter genuinely laughed at his niche joke about hydraulic engines and Peter even quipped one about thermal physics himself when discussing the clothes they’d be wearing on the pistes. Tony’s laugh was on loop in his brain for the next five minutes the tailor spent measuring each inch of Peter’s body. _He made Tony Stark laugh.  
  
_Something inside Peter stirred when the man behind the till told Tony what the tailored suit was going to cost. The stirring turned into something _more_ when Stark handed the man his black credit card and waved it off. Three months of rent in Manhattan. For a suit. The next store Tony drove them to sold all kinds of winter gear. Peter said he’d be okay with just one outfit, but Tony wouldn’t hear it. Peter had to wear something different every day of the week. There was something about Tony staring at Peter’s body in the skin-tight thermal wear that made Peter turn his lower body away from the billionaire. Because the ‘more’ had turned to ‘even more’ at this point. And Peter didn’t want Tony to see what the tight clothes couldn’t hide.  
  
The clothes were starting to layer and pile. Store after store was visited and Peter was only allowed to fit the most expensive pieces of clothing. Cashmere turtlenecks and silk jackets, leather and suede shoes, even soft cotton underwear. Everything Peter would wear and carry had Tony’s money all over it. Peter ended up with multiple outfits for every day of the trip. He was never one for shopping, but Tony’s eyes staring at him, judging him, and his soft lips telling him to make a turn, and complimenting him, had Peter dizzy by the time they left the last store. He could barely contain a thrust of his hips and hold back a moan when Tony placed a hand on his shoulder at the last store as he handed the black credit card to the salesman who just scored the jackpot for his provisional sales percentage.  
“All for him,” Tony had said.  
  
Peter’s tailored suits would be express shipped to their hotel in Gerlos, as would all the ski gear. Once again, all Peter had to bring was himself. It was strange. Peter had to remind himself that Tony was doing all of this for a reason. If Peter feels confident and looks good, he’ll be a better and more convincing boyfriend. He was silently being bribed, Peter was sure of it. No matter how kind Tony may seem, he’s still the ass Peter met that one day. Certainly.


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day in Austria is... Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! We currently have an upload schedule for Mondays and Thursdays going on, so you know when to look out for the next one!

_Peter was lying in the middle of his bed. The windows of the small apartment were open and he could feel a fresh breeze caressing his skin. It was dark outside, probably past midnight, but he was wide awake. With each passing second, he became more and more aware of his surroundings. The soft sheets he was laying on, the obscene panties which were the only fabric covering his skin and the other man who was caging him in, keeping him pressed against the mattress._   
  
_Peter blinked, the fog in his mind slowly vanished, and his brain started to work again. Tony Stark was looking at him as if he were the most beautiful creature on the planet. He didn’t wear a shirt, his muscular chest on display, and Peter’s mouth watered from the appealing sight.  
“Fuck, baby. Look at you,” the billionaire cooed, his breath ghosted over Peter’s skin. A shiver ran down his spine and his cock started to harden in his panties.  
“Daddy-” Peter wasn’t thinking anymore, all his nerves were vibrating from the sensation, just from the feeling of having the other man close. He felt trapped, caged underneath the impressive body and there was no place he rather wanted to be. _

_“Baby, you look like you’re mine,” Tony growled, a deep, possessive sound that made Peter’s cock twitch with arousal. The man still wasn’t touching him, but the tension alone was enough for him to lose his mind. “You’re so beautiful, dressed in the panties I bought you, lying on the sheets I picked out. Do you like it? Like being my sugar baby?”  
“Yes, yes, Daddy, please.” Peter wanted to scream the words, wanted to tell the other man how much he loved the thought of being owned by him, but the only sound that left his mouth was a high-pitched moan.   
  
Pleasure buzzed through his entire body, heating him up, and driving him mad with want. Peter arched his back, trying to press himself closer to his Daddy’s body. He craved the feeling of Tony’s hands on his body, holding him down and choking him, telling him what a good boy he was for his Daddy. He wanted the man to finger him open, spread him and make him ready for his cock. The thoughts were making him even more desperate and he could see himself bouncing on his Daddy’s cock, dressed in nothing but the finest silk his Daddy bought for him. _  
  
_“Sweetheart, look at you,” amusement was dripping from Tony’s words. “So desperate for me, so eager to feel your Daddy. Tell me what you are, baby. Tell Daddy.” Peter was sobbing, his mind blissfully empty and every cell of his body was aching for the other man’s touch. “I-I’m your s-sugar baby, D-Daddy. Your g-good boy. Your eager little s-slut.”  
  
Tony purred, his whole chest was vibrating from the sound and Peter’s eyes rolled back in arousal. It felt like torture. Being so close to his Daddy, his scent surrounding him and his breath ghosting over his skin, while Peter was forced to endure the sensation on his own.  
“Daddy, touch me, please, it hurts.” Tears were running down his cheeks, dripping from his chin and soaking the sheets. He didn’t care anymore how he was looking, didn’t care if he was too eager, too needy. His shame was washed away once Tony had started talking. Being denied any touch felt like dying and Peter was slowly falling apart.  
“Turn around for me,” Tony ordered, his voice firm but gentle. “Show me what I’m working with, baby. Show me what’s mine.”_  
  
_Peter hurried to obey, scrambling to his knees, and turning around. His shoulders sank into the mattress, his face pressed into the cushions while his ass was raised in the air. He felt vulnerable, completely at his Daddy’s mercy, and the thought made his insides clench.  
“Such a good boy.” The praise washed over him like a breeze and Peter couldn’t stop the mad grin that spread on his face. He was good, the best boy for his Daddy. “Your ass looks amazing in my panties, baby, plump and ripe for me to take. Tell me you are mine, sweetheart. Tell me you belong to me.”_

_“Yours, Daddy. Only yours, but please touch me!” Peter was screaming by now, his body twisting on the sheets. He arched his back even further, spreading his legs for Tony to touch.  
“All right, baby boy. You’ve earned it.” Relief crashed over him, so strong that he felt like he was flying, and he turned his head to watch his Daddy.  
  
Tony was looming above him, looking so much stronger, so much more powerful and Peter was basking in the feeling of being under him. His Daddy controlled his pleasure, knowing so much better what he needed, and everything he had to do was take. He could see how Tony was lowering his hand. It was hovering above his ass, rapidly coming closer.  
  
Peter moaned. His Daddy would spank him, would show him that he belonged to him, that he was owned by him. He could almost feel the smack, could feel how his insides were trembling with anticipation. Every muscle in his body was tensing; he dreaded and craved the light pain at the same time._  
  
But the smack never came. Instead, a loud noise echoed through the room, tearing him from the first sexual dream he had had in years. It took Peter a second to realize that he was in a huge bed in Austria and that the loud noise was coming from the door. He blinked twice, taking his time to orientate himself, and slowly the events of the last day came back into his head.  
  
Tony and Peter had arrived late last night after seven hours in the billionaire’s private jet. Thankfully, the lobby of the hotel had been quite empty and they hadn’t met other attendees of the Charity event. Peter wasn’t sure if he would have been able to act as Tony Stark’s boyfriend when his only thought had been to fall into bed. Of course, Tony booked the biggest room; a penthouse with multiple open bedrooms. Peter picked the first room he saw and almost instantly jumped into bed. Tony had apparently chosen another room.  
  
And now, he had a sex dream about Tony Stark while he was sharing a penthouse with him and had to pretend to be the billionaire’s boyfriend for a week. He let out a frustrated groan, his cock still rock-hard, and he took a deep breath, trying to suppress the memories of how needy he had been, crying for his Daddy to take him. God, he had called Tony ‘Daddy’ in his dream, he could never look the other man in the eyes again.  
  
The fog in Peter’s mind slowly started to clear and he noticed that the knocking sound didn’t stop. “Good morning, Mr. Stark.” A woman’s voice with a thick German accent came from the closed door. “I’m coming in now. Your friends have ordered the ‘lovely couple’ room service for you.”  
  
_Oh, no_. _Oh shit._ Peter could still feel the arousal that was buzzing through his body, making his skin tingle with want. His cock was leaking inside his sleep pants, which were - by the way - the only clothes he was wearing at the moment, and outside of the door was someone who wanted to bring them a ‘lovely couple’ experience? That couldn’t get any worse.  
  
Well, he was wrong because it obviously could. Ten seconds later a very naked Tony came rushing out of the bathroom. He had apparently taken a shower just yet since water was still running down his muscular chest and his thick thighs, dripping on the floor and leaving a puddle behind.  
  
Peter couldn’t _not_ stare. However he had imagined Tony Stark to look in his dream, the reality was a million times better. Or worse if he considered the annoying problem in his pants. Tony was buff. His chest was ripped and defined, unusual for a man close to his fifties and his skin was golden brown. Peter tried his best not to stare, but he failed. Strong arms that could pin him against the wall, thick thighs he could bounce on while he was riding Tony’s cock and long, elegant fingers that would feel more than good inside his body.  
But the worst thing was that Peter could see _everything_ and didn’t have to imagine anymore how well-endowed the billionaire was. He was thick and beautiful, and the primitive part of his brain wanted to spread his legs and offer himself to the other man right now.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Peter, but we have to keep it up,” Tony said apologetic, coming closer and closer while Peter tried not to panic. It was one thing to admire a naked Tony Stark from afar and another to have him standing next to him.  
He could hear how the door was opened at the same moment that the other man slipped into his bed. Under the blanket. Naked. While Peter was still hard from his dream. Peter could barely suppress a loud moan when the billionaire’s body touched his, skin against skin, and the thin sleep pants didn’t hide anything. He could feel the other man’s hip rubbing against his erection and a small whimper escaped his lips.   
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark.” The woman of the room service sounded horrified as they saw them lying in bed. “I thought you might have already left, I just wanted to bring in breakfast. Your friend Pepper Potts has ordered the ‘lovely couple’ experience.” Tony put on his fake smile, the one he wore in public or for reporters, and he pulled Peter closer against his chest, trying to keep up the appearance. “Mrs.-“ He took a look at her name tag. “Schmidt. Thank you very much, but we are busy right now. Would you mind placing the tray at the table?”  
  
Peter couldn’t stop the blush that was spreading on his face. Fuck. The situation was embarrassing as hell, and on top of that, there was no way Tony hadn’t noticed the huge bulk in his pants. Just in this moment, the billionaire started to shift his weight, unintentionally increasing the pressure against his erection and a loud moan slipped past Peter’s lips. Bright hot pleasure was buzzing through his body, his eyes rolled back, and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting against the other man twice.   
  
The woman drew the wrong conclusion and looked at them horrified, quickly apologizing again and almost running out of the door. Peter was frozen. He knew he couldn’t say anything to make it better, the evidence still very much visible in his pants.  
“Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry, I-,“ his voice broke, nothing he could say would make it better anyway.  
“Don’t worry kid,” Tony tried to reassure him. “We all get morning wood, don’t we?” Peter whimpered pathetically, struggling to keep his hips from moving. Although he was thoroughly embarrassed, he still had to fight the urge to rub himself against the warm body, to beg the other man to help him. He wanted to call him ‘Daddy’, wanted to bounce on his cock, tightly pressed against his naked body.  
“Yeah, morning wood.” Peter’s voice was trembling, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to die of mortification.   
  
“Let’s get going.” Tony jumped out of bed and Peter relaxed in an instant. “We still have to get you some gear before we go up the mountain, but maybe you wanna take care of your problem first?” Tony winked at him and Peter blushed even harder.  
“Yeah, good idea.” Peter smiled constrained and hurried to get to the bathroom. He could never ever look the billionaire in the eyes again.  
  
…  
  
At around eleven, Tony and Peter went out to get Peter ski gear. The young man had admitted he’s never skied before, something Tony assumed already. Still, it felt stupid to say.  
“I’ll have to take some classes,” Peter pondered out loud while the retailer pushed and pulled at the weighty shoes on Peter’s feet.  
“Nonsense,” Tony exclaimed, waving his hand dramatically. “I’ll teach you.”  
“That’s nice of you, Mr. Stark, but I’m sure you have more important things to do.” The guy from the shop pulled the shoes off Peter’s feet after ushering him to sit down on the bench again.  
“Stop it. You’re here because of me and you’re my boyfriend. Allow me to teach you the ways of the skis.” Peter snorts.  
“That’s the most terrible Star Wars reference I’ve ever heard.”  
“Hmm, that’s true, my jokes are usually better than this.” Tony leaned back casually. He obviously already had his own fitted gear since he went skiing and organized this event every year. So, once again, the billionaire was watching Peter with his intense eyes, both men knowing he’d be spending a lot of money on the student yet again.  
  
The shop clerk took Tony and Peter with him to another corner to have a look at the actual skis. Peter just let it all happen, knowing that his lacking knowledge would only make this shopping session take longer than necessary if he got involved in the conversation. Which he didn’t want to anyway.  
“Stimmt,” the man from the shop nodded at something Tony said with a smile and disappeared for a minute. He came back with a couple of sticks. “Let’s see how long your poles should be?” The comment made Tony chortle.  
“How about as long as what I had the pleasure of touching this morning?” Tony winked at Peter, who nearly collapsed in shame. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he stared at Tony wide-eyed and red-faced. The man from the shop laughed genuinely and raised the longest pole he was holding.  
“This one?”  
“Perfect,” Tony quipped with a smirk, seemingly relishing in how Peter’s blush crept to his ears.  
  
When the retailer walked to some kind of device that matched Peter’s weight to what the skis could carry, the student whipped around to face Tony.  
“Woah, there, kid, if this were a cartoon there’d be steam coming from your ears.”  
“Why did you have to bring up this morning?!” Peter tried his best to keep his voice down. Tony shrugged, pursing his lips.  
“I’m Tony Stark. Everyone who knows me knows that I can’t have a single conversation without mentioning sex.”  
“Well, _thanks for the warning,”_ Peter seethed through gritted teeth.  
“I-” Tony frowned slightly and took a step back. “I’m sorry, truly. I should’ve thought this through.”  
“You can’t keep doing things like what you did in the elevator, or this morning with the unexpected room service, or casually discussing the size of my dick with a stranger and expecting me to just be A-OK with all of it because you apologize afterward.” Peter couldn’t believe he was actually scolding _the_ Tony Stark in the middle of a shop. Luckily it wasn’t very busy and they were in a secluded corner. “You say you’re big on consent? Then prove it!”  
  
Tony looked at Peter stunned. This time, however, Peter didn’t regret what he said. If Tony wanted him to play along, the inventor needed to stop assuming he could just do whatever.  
“You sound like Pepper,” Tony whispers. Peter was about to combust with rage. Did Tony really just compare Peter to his ex?!  
“ _What?_ ”  
“She…” Tony looked down at his feet. Peter couldn’t believe he rendered his boss speechless. Tony tapped his hands on his thighs twice before collecting himself and making eye contact with Peter, sniffing once. The student was surprised to see the mask Tony wore in public had disappeared, the look in his eye genuine and deep. “She used to fight back too.”  
“Is that why you left her?” The question slipped from Peter’s lips before realizing it was an intrusive one.  
“No, actually…” A slight smile crept up on Tony’s face. His eyes were kinder and softer than they normally were. Right now, Tony wasn’t the Don Juan Peter knew him to be. This wasn’t Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. This was _Tony_. Pure and true. “It’s why I stayed.”  
  
…  
  
Peter and Tony fell quiet after that. Tony paid for the gear and they both went downstairs to the locker room to suit up and put away the belongings they wouldn’t need up on the mountain. Tony swiftly went on his knees to help Peter with his shoes that he still couldn’t quite figure out himself and not long after, they went back upstairs with their skis, poles and helmets in their hands. It was only when they entered the gondola with just the two of them, that Tony broke the silence.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter looked up at him, his initial reflex to open his mouth to tell Tony he was doing the exact same thing as he was before, but Tony’s eyes told him it was different now.  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I- I’m aware I’ve grown comfortable with being the center of my universe and I want to change that.” Tony shuffled in his seat opposite Peter and he leaned forward slightly, the fabric of his thick winter coat ruffling. “I know I’m asking a lot of you already but I’d be most grateful if you will keep holding me accountable like you did in that shop.” A grin spread on Peter’s face.  
“Gladly.” His answer made Tony laugh and the man mirrored Peter’s laid back position. “On one condition, though,” Peter said quickly.  
“Anything.”  
“If you want me to fake being your boyfriend, I want you to properly ask me to be just that.”  
“Alright, sounds fair. Peter Benjamin Parker, would you-”  
“No.”  
  
Tony was taken aback by Peter’s reply. The younger man smiled mischievously and cocked his head.  
“Tony Stark, the man known for his romantic side, asks me to be his boyfriend in a gondola? Tsk.” Peter shook his head once. “You can do better than that.” Tony smirked, with one corner of his mouth curled up.  
“You know what? You’re right.” The man crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. “Prepare to be blown away, kid.”  
  
…  
  
When they neared the top of the mountain, Tony shuffled his hand into his pocket and took out a tube of sunscreen. He twisted off the top and covered his face. Peter shamelessly stared at the fingers covered in cream. How they traced Tony’s face and evaded his neatly trimmed beard. He finished up, but instead of screwing the top back on, he leaned forward again, to offer it to Peter. There was a beat before Peter jolted to sit upright. Though, when he reached forward, he realized he was already wearing his gloves.  
“Oh, shit-” Peter brought his hands together to take off the gloves, but Tony suddenly inched closer.  
“Wait, let me help.”  
  
Peter pressed his lips on top of each other, holding his breath and staring at Tony’s hands yet again. At how they took some white cream from the tube and how they reached out for Peter’s face. Peter closed his eyes to refrain from watching Tony’s concentrated expression, but when he expected Tony’s fingers to touch his skin, nothing happened. He opened his eyes again, only to see Tony pulled back slightly. Waiting. The breath Peter was holding slowly escaped his lips and something bubbled inside him. Consent. Tony was waiting for Peter to say yes. He nodded slightly, forcing the corners of his mouth to curl up.  
  
Tony moved in to gently rub the sunscreen into Peter’s cheeks. Peter tried to hold back a soft gasp, but the second Tony’s calloused fingers touched his skin it felt like the man had electrified him. Slowly, Tony worked in the cream, circling Peter’s closed eyes, then carefully coating the lids. He traced the plump of Peter’s lips with his thumb. Peter didn’t mean to part his lips, nor did he want his mind and body to betray him like this. He wanted to suck on Tony’s digits. Wrap his mouth around the thumb and press his tongue up against it. He felt like moaning to entice Tony to do more, but- no. No, he disliked the man, didn’t he? When Tony pulled his hands back, Peter nearly followed him, as if in trance. His eyes fluttered open and he watched the other man quietly twist the lid back on. There was a slight, focussed frown on his face and Peter wondered if Tony had noticed the student’s neediness. He hoped not.  
  
“T-Thank you,” Peter stuttered.  
“Well, we don’t want you to get sunburnt, do we?”  
“No-” Peter huffed with an awkward smile. “No, for _all_ of this.” Tony only looked up at Peter with his eyes as he wiped the grease off his hands with his handkerchief. “You’re giving me more than I could ask for.”  
“I like to spoil my _significant other._ ” The last words came out with a chuckle. “It’s only fair I spoil you too. ‘Specially with everything you’re putting up with this week.” He vaguely gestured at himself. “Or well, _this..._ Me _._ ” Peter laughed out loud at that and went to stand up as the gondola reached its destination. Suddenly, it halted and Peter was flung forward. With a yelp he landed in Tony’s lap and both men immediately scrambled to stand upright as they needed to get out of the gondola before it would head down the mountain again. Tony’s strong arms lifted Peter to his feet and when they got out, the man grabbed both his and Peter’s skis from the outside of the gondola. Peter nodded gratefully and scoffed a laugh as he took the skis from his boss’s hands.  
“Thanks, again.”  
“No biggie. Let’s get you down this mountain in one piece.”  
“Yeah,” Peter chuckled, half-afraid at the implications behind Tony’s words. “Let’s.”  
  
…  
  
Peter felt downright embarrassed at the top of the kiddie hill. Five-year-olds were zooming past him at speeds Peter didn’t even dare try. His attempts at not looking like a cramped elderly man didn’t work and he had to give it to Tony, the billionaire was surprisingly patient.  
“You’re doing great, Pete, by the end of the day we’ll have gone down the Ebenfeld!” Tony waved up at Peter, whose knees were locked in place.  
“Doesn’t that have a bit of red?” Peter’s voice was shaky. If a green/blue piste was already a lot for him to handle, a red one was definitely too much.  
“Eh, just a tiny bit!” Tony downplayed it with a dramatic wave of his hand. A string of swear words silently slipped past Peter’s lips as he prepped to ski towards Tony. The man made it look so awfully easy.  
  
“Alright,” Peter whispered to himself, trying to gather the courage to take off. “You got this, you got this, you got this-”  
“Pizza, fries, Pete! Pizza, fries!” Peter finally moved forward a little and he took his first corner. “Permission to make a comment on one of your body parts?”  
“We’re on the kiddie hill, Tony!”  
“So?”  
“Fine, this can’t get any worse anyway-” Peter shouted as he took another turn.  
“As much as you have a lovely butt, if you want this to go easier you should bend your knees a little more.”  
“Well, that wasn’t half ba-aaah!” Peter lost control of his skis, going straight down, headed right for the billionaire.  
“PETER!”  
“HELP!”  
  
Bam!  
  
Peter skied into Tony and they both toppled over during Tony’s attempt to grab Peter to keep them upright. One of Peter’s skis detached from the shoe and after a few soft thuds, the men laid in the snow. Peter expected falling to hurt more. Then again, the adrenaline might have made it less bad too. He scrambled up to chuckle at Tony, who groaned as he pushed himself up. Surprisingly, Tony looked up at Peter wide-eyed.  
“Are you okay?” He asked worried.  
“I am! You?”  
“I might’ve broken a bone or two.” Peter immediately crawled down to get closer to Tony.  
“What? Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, oh, God, I-” His panic is interrupted by Tony erupting into laughter, throwing his head back and patting Peter on the shoulder.  
“I’m messing with you, kid!” Peter blew up his cheeks in faux anger and gave Tony a gentle push.  
“Meanie!”  
“Only to you, sweet pea.”  
  
Tony stuck out his tongue and got up. He glanced down to see Peter’s escaped ski stuck in the snow.  
“I’ll fetch the ski, you stay right here.” Peter watched as Tony skied down a little and he felt the air escape his lungs. Tony was patient. Kind. Funny. Caring… Nothing Peter thought he was. Maybe Tony wasn’t as bad as he seemed.  
  
...  
  
Peter was standing in front of the penthouse mirror and fumbled with his sleeves. He felt weird in the thousand-dollar suit, like someone had forced him to dress up and only the thought that Tony had bought it for him made the situation bearable. They had to go to the first group dinner in less than ten minutes and suddenly, Peter was scared. Pretending to be the billionaire’s boyfriend in front of paparazzi was one thing but acting as his ‘significant other’ in front of his friends was a million times worse. _What if he would screw it up? What if everyone would notice how nervous he was?  
_  
“Hey, Pete, ready to go?” Tony entered his room in a black tux and Peter had to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. Of course, the man looks like sex on legs and suddenly, Peter felt even worse.  
“Are you all right?” Tony gave him a concerned look and Peter considered to lie for a brief second, but if he wanted Tony to open up, he had to do his part as well.  
“A little nervous.”  
“Do you think a hug would help to make you feel better?” Peter blinked, once, twice until he slowly started to nod. He wasn’t sure if it would really help, but he didn’t want to refuse the friendly gesture.  
  
The billionaire stepped closer, wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed him against his chest.  
“Don’t worry, Pete. We got this.” Tony let him go soon after, but it had already been too late. Peter could still smell his scent, could still feel the warmth of his body, and against all odds, he felt a little more settled. He took a deep breath and smiled tentatively at Tony.  
“All right, let’s go.” The laugh he got in return was worth the fear.  
  
Meeting Tony’s friends and colleagues was scary as hell. The billionaire had told him beforehand with whom they would spend their time, and Peter already knew that not everyone liked Tony equally. Pepper Potts, Tony’s ex-wife, and her husband would sit at their table and Peter was glad the woman would be next to them. Seeing some friendly faces would probably help his case.  
Furthermore, the Osborns would join them, father and son, a power duo that was slowly taking over the armor industry. Tony didn’t know much about them besides their business relationships, so Peter didn’t know what he should expect.  
The last seat of their table belonged to Justin Hammer and Tony had already warned Peter of the guy. He was tactless and rude, making a fool of himself occasionally. Tony couldn’t stand him and wasn’t shy to tell him, so Peter was mostly afraid to screw up in front of Hammer.  
  
…  
  
“If this isn’t Tony and his new ‘significant other’,” Hammer scoffed when they entered the restaurant. “Didn’t know you’re into kids now, Stark. How old is he, sixteen?” Peter could see Tony grimaced, but thankfully the billionaire didn’t say anything. As much as he wanted to strangle Hammer, it wouldn’t be wise to start a confrontation while they were still standing. So, he took a deep breath and put on a fake smile.  
“That’s so kind of you, Mr. Hammer,” Peter said cheerily as he sat down on the table next to Tony. “I’m 22, but it’s always a pleasure to hear that I’ve aged well.” Tony didn’t hide the distaste on his face, the Osborns grinned a little too broadly and even Pepper had to conceal her laugh with a cough. Hammer on the other hand just looked confused and a little disappointed that Tony didn’t lose his temper.  
  
Tony gave him a proud smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Peter tensed a little. He knew the billionaire would touch him this evening, take his hand or loop an arm around his middle because Tony had asked him back in their room if Peter would be fine with it. Still, he couldn’t force his muscles to relax. The close proximity to the billionaire was doing things to him and he wasn’t quite ready to face what these ‘things’ were about.  
“Can I introduce you to my boyfriend Peter?” Tony gave everyone a smile, although the one for Hammer was a little stiff.  
“Peter, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Pepper and this is my husband Marcus.” Her voice was filled with warmth. “I was a little confused when Tony told me he would bring someone because he had never mentioned you before.” She gave Tony a disappointed look and Peter could see how the shoulders of the billionaire sank down.  
  
“It was my fault.” He lied, trying his best not to look in the direction of his ‘boyfriend’. He felt a sudden urge to save Tony, to protect him from her subliminal accusation. “I didn’t want everyone to know about us too early because of the age gap.” Immediately, her expression turned to sympathy and she took a quick look at Hammer.  
“I understand that. People can be so judgmental these days.” Peter laughed at her words and knew the ice was broken.  
  
“Peter, tell us. What are you doing? Working, studying?” Osborn junior asked, he was probably around Peter’s age.  
“I’m studying biochemical engineering and have an internship at Stark Industries.”  
“Sleeping with the boss? That’s a wise tactical decision.” Hammer smiled disgustingly sweet during his words, and Peter clenched his fists, trying to hold back. Tony, however, snapped.  
“Peter is actually quite brilliant in his field and doesn’t need to convince other people of his worth. He had the best bachelor’s degree of his year and there is a reason he didn’t sign at Hammer Industries.”  
Hammer’s face turned red, anger sparking from his eyes and he struggled to find words. His rage made Tony grin confidently and he pulled Peter closer to his side. It was a good feeling to be protected by the billionaire, and Peter couldn’t stop the blush that was spreading across his face.   
  
Although Peter would have loved to see Hammer lose his temper, he was still glad Pepper cut him off and changed the topic.  
“That’s really impressive. When did you two meet?”  
“Five months ago-”  
“Three months ago-”  
_Shit._ Everyone at the table was looking at them confused and Peter felt how he started to sweat. They had talked so much about how they wanted to handle the Charity Event, but not once had they discussed the backstory of their relationship.  
  
Thankfully, Tony was a better actor than he was.  
“We actually met five months ago when Peter started his internship, but everything was strictly professional. I asked him out for the first time two months later.”  
“That’s lovely.” It was the first time Osborn senior spoke up. “Mr. Stark, would you mind talking about the new plans of Stark Industries? I still have a couple of questions about the expansion to China.” It was obvious that he wasn’t interested in their relationship and the attempt to change the topic wasn’t even subtle, but Peter couldn’t be more relieved. He started to squirm on his chair, afraid he would somehow manage to fuck things up, steering the focus away from him gave him time to breathe.  
  
For the next half hour, Peter was quiet. Tony and Osborn were talking business, something about stock prices and the bankruptcy of a big company that Peter wasn’t interested in, while the rest of the table was absorbed in a conversation about the Charity cause. It became clear very quickly that Hammer wasn’t interested in LGBT rights and only attended the event for the prestige, but today Peter didn’t feel like defending different sexualities. The day had been stressful enough and skiing was even more exhausting than he had thought, and he struggled to keep his eyes open.  
  
Finally, Tony seemed to realize how tired Peter was and he cut the dinner short.  
“I think we might bring the evening to an end now. Today was Peter’s first day on skis and we both need some rest.” Everyone but Hammer looked at them sympathetically.  
“Are you going to join us tomorrow? We’re headed to the Platten,” Osborn junior, Peter had learned his first name was Harry, asked. Tony gave them an apologetic smile and shook his head.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Peter still isn’t steady on skis, so we'll go somewhere else.” Although Peter was tired, he felt some kind of relief. These were Tony’s friends, at least some of them, but the billionaire still decided to keep him company. He didn’t know what he would have done if Tony decided to join his friends.  
“We understand that.” Pepper gave them a gentle smile. “Good night you two. See you at breakfast.”  
  
When they’d finally said good-bye to everyone and opened the door to their penthouse, Peter was more than glad the dinner was over. As nice as Pepper and the Osborns had been, he didn’t want to spend even another second in Hammer’s presence. Unfortunately, he very likely had to. 


	3. Fitful Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter switches his means to get down the mountain, Tony has a rough night and Peter's lips become quite loose after a few too many drinks.

The next day started with another delicious breakfast buffet. Everyone was there to discuss their skiing trip of the day and Peter couldn’t help but feel like he was a nuisance after Mr. Osborn mentioned it was a waste Tony wouldn’t be able to enjoy the lovely weather on the Platten. Though, once again, Tony immediately jumped in.  
“Peter’s here for just the week. I’m not leaving him by himself.” Peter couldn’t help the blush warming up his cheeks. Tony was either very good at pretending to be Peter’s boyfriend, or he didn’t want to hang out with his other friends. Peter guessed the first one, since that was the kinder option of the two, to everyone. He hoped it truly was the case.  
  
The first half of the morning was dedicated to the trek to Königsleiten. It wasn’t long, per se, but for someone with only one day of experience, it was quite the workout. When they got out of the chair lift, Tony took one glance at Peter and smiled kindly.  
“Up for a drink at the Umbrella bar?” Peter immediately shook his head.  
“I can go a little longer.”  
“It’s still a vacation, Pete, and you don’t have to prove anything to me.” Tony rolled his shoulders, poking his poles into the snow. “Or anyone for that matter.” Peter nodded gratefully and looked up the mountain.  
“One lift up further and then some cocoa?”  
“Gah, kid, please- I’d kill for a hot cocoa with cream. Sounds perfect.”  
  
They took the lift up, huddled together next to each other, surrounded by a couple of other people whose language Peter couldn’t quite figure out yet. Most of Peter’s fear came from the guy next to him being a snowboarder. They usually get out of chair lifts a little diagonally, so if he bumps into Peter, they’ll fall over for sure. Right?  
“Oh, kijk uit, je stok valt bijna!” Peter looked at the guy next to him wide-eyed and confused. What did he say? The man suddenly moved in to grab Peter’s pole, which he only now noticed was only hanging by the strap. He nearly dropped it.  
  
“Eh, Entschuldigung, my German isn’t very good. English?” The guy then said. His accent was a little funny.  
“American,” Tony quipped with a smirk. Leaning forward to glance past Peter.  
“Cool!” The guy smiled brightly and he wiped the lenses of his ski glasses with his mittens. “Which part?”  
“New York,” Peter answered politely.  
“And you go skiing all the way over here?”  
“There’s no place like Tirol,” Tony sighed dreamily.  
“Tell me about it!” The man relaxed, leaning back into his seat. The chair lift wobbled a little. It was quiet for a few seconds.  
“So, where are you from?” Tony interrogates.  
“The Netherlands! It’s super flat over there, so I love going here.”  
  
“Your English is pretty good,” Peter said with a smile.  
“Thanks!” The man turned his head. “This your first time?”  
“Yeah,” Peter admitted, slightly embarrassed. “I’m having difficulty getting a feel for the skis.”  
“It takes some getting used to, for sure.”  
  
“How’d you start boarding?” Peter asked, genuinely interested.  
“Ah, I skateboard at home.” Peter didn’t reply and stared ahead. The Dutch man cheerfully continued: “Made the transition from skis to board pretty easy, actually. The biggest difference is that the board is attached to your feet.”  
“I… I skateboard too.”  
“For real? That’s awesome! Might wanna try a board then.” Oh, for fuck’s sake, how did Peter not realize the similarities? Now Tony has bought him expensive skis.  
“I probably shouldn’t,” Peter chuckled awkwardly.  
“Why not?” Tony asked, surprised. Peter pressed his lips together, hiding his mouth in his balaclava and nodding at his skis.  
“I literally just got these skis.”  
“If that’s the only thing stopping you, we’re headed to the shop.”  
“To-” Peter stopped himself from saying the man’s name. Their outfits gave them enough anonymity that nobody recognized them and they liked to keep it that way.  
“No biggie, kid.”  
  
When they neared the top, the man politely thanked them for the fun chat and, surprisingly, him getting out of the chair lift went way smoother than Peter had thought it would. Maybe switching to snowboarding wasn’t that bad of an idea…  
  
…  
  
They made their way back to the Isskogel after an early lunch and Tony immediately arranged some private boarding lessons for Peter since he wouldn’t be able to teach Peter that himself. Though, instead of going skiing on his own, Tony stayed at the Arena next to the kiddie hill to watch Peter’s lessons with a whiskey in hand. Peter’s progress was unexpectedly quick. It was evident Peter knew how to handle a board below his feet. Most of the mistakes he made were based around the urge to step off, which he couldn’t cause his feet were stuck. It made for some pretty funny faceplants. By four o’clock, when the snow had gone a little soggy from all the sunlight hitting it, Peter excitedly made his way to Tony, with the snowboard tucked under his arm.  
“That felt so much better?” He seemed almost surprised.  
“Glad it did. The board looks better on you too.” Tony said with an approving nod, chugging the rest of his drink, a typically Austrian Alm Dudler.  
“It does?”  
“Yeah, it’s more… I dunno, graceful? It fits-” Tony tossed his handwear into Peter’s face. The boy laughed and sat down with Tony, tossing it back. “Like a glove.”  
“You’re terrible.”  
“I know.”  
  
…  
  
After a particularly long nap and a lovely warm bath, Peter rocked up at the dinner refreshed and strangely confident. He sat down next to Tony and immediately put his head in his hand, looking at Tony with a wide, goofy grin. The entire evening went by so smoothly Peter barely noticed Tony had started holding his hand halfway through. They shared some bites of their meals and for a minute Peter wondered if Tony forgot that all of this was fake. Just like Peter did. Tonight they all went to bed relatively early. The weather would be particularly bad tomorrow, so they all wanted to be well-rested to go up the mountain. Snowy weather meant hard work and bad sight. It made Peter slightly nervous, but with how well today went, he was certain he’d do just fine.  
  
…  
  
“No-” Peter opened his eyes confused. He had no idea how late it was, but a voice had woken him up. Who was that? Tony? “No, please, stop-” That’s Tony. That’s definitely Tony. And Peter could hear him through the walls. Peter moved to sit up straight, flinching at his sore muscles. Tony’s whines were growing louder by the second. It sounded like he was in pain. Peter tiptoed to Tony’s bedroom, the door was half open and when Peter peeked through he felt a sudden rush of empathy. Tony was asleep, bare-chested. His skin was covered in a cold sweat, glowing under the moonlight. His breath was shaky. It seemed like he wasn’t actually breathing. Tony’s face was twisted in pain. “Oh, God, no- no!”  
  
Peter couldn’t stop his feet from moving forward. The fingers of his left hand curled around Tony’s upper arm and his other hand cupped the man’s chin.  
“Tony, Tony- wake up. I’m right here, you’re right here-” Tony’s eyes flew open and the man grabbed Peter tightly, squeezing Peter’s arms, convulsing. He gasped for air and shook and Peter’s heart sank as he saw the man’s sudden vulnerability. Tony’s jaw was tightened and Peter’s thumb caressed soft circles over it in an attempt to help him relax. Tears started to form in the corners of Tony’s eyes and Peter helped him sit upright properly. “Hey,” he said softly, trying to find the gaze Tony was now directing elsewhere in shame.  
  
A soft disapproving noise fell from Tony’s lips before he spoke. He was still panting, having trouble regaining control over his breathing.  
“Sorry you had to see that.”  
“Don’t say that.” Peter sat down next to Tony on the bed and it took them a little bit before they realized they were still holding on to each other. Neither of them wanted to let go, though. Tony still seemed too out of it to be left alone again.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you up…” Peter scoffed at that.  
“Literally the only time you’re allowed to be unapologetically selfish is when you decide my well-being is more important than yours.”  
“I…” Tony slowly let himself sink back into the mattress. His grip on Peter softened but never left. He stared at the ceiling, seemingly looking for something, but not finding it. He never finished the sentence he started.  
  
Peter frowned slightly before moving to stand up.  
“Let me get you some wat-”  
“No-” Tony exclaimed suddenly, surprising Peter when his grip tightened again. “No, please, don’t leave me alone.” He pleaded. His voice cracked and he looked like he was close to breaking down.  
“It was just a dream, Tony, you’re not alone, I’m right here. I’m just getting you something to drink.”  
“Don’t go… _Please_ -” Peter quietly sucked in a breath when a tear glided down Tony’s cheek. He’d never seen the man like this before. So fragile and small. Peter pressed his lips together and nodded once.  
“Mind if I lay down with you?” Tony shook his head slightly and his shaking hands finally let go of Peter. He shuffled to the side and pulled back his sheets for Peter to join him. Peter crawled into the bed and laid on his side to look at his boss. The man’s eyes were still strained on the ceiling.  
  
“I was back in Afghanistan,” Tony whispered. Peter hadn’t expected the man to be so open about what had frightened him like this so soon. However, Peter immediately understood what Tony meant. About ten years ago, he was abducted by terrorists. General James Rhodes’s team managed to free him, but that’s about everything the media got to hear about it. Soon after that, Stark Industries completely closed down its weapons department and started focussing on renewable energy. Stark’s famous Arc Reactor is what saved the company and also what made Peter so utterly interested in working for Stark Industries. It’s a piece of biochemical engineering genius that Peter wanted to study and improve even further. He hoped to get that chance one day.  
  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  
“I have to. Have to get it out.” Tony’s reply sounded resolute. “They were waterboarding me- I, I couldn’t-” He took a breath and closed his eyes. His body started shaking again and Peter immediately moved to put his hand on Tony’s arm to ground him. The man opened his eyes, but he seemed to stare right through Peter. The younger man shuffled closer and gently placed his hand on Tony’s chest. With his other hand, he grabbed Tony’s to hold it against his own chest.  
“Look at me,” Peter whispered.  
“I am.”  
“You’re not.” At that comment, Tony’s eyes seemed to refocus.  
“What are you doing?” Tony asked quietly. Peter slowly sucks in air, raising his chest and with that, both his and Tony’s hand too.  
“Breathing.” The fingers of Peter’s other hand twitched on Tony’s chest. “As are you.” A faint smile spread across his face. “You’re in Gerlos, Austria, in the Alpina hotel. It’s about 3am on a Monday night. You’re in a giant king bed with me, Peter Benjamin Parker, the most annoying intern you’ve probably ever had.”  
“You’re not-” Tony frowned for a second and Peter was happily surprised to hear the soft chuckle and see the corner of Tony’s mouth curl up. “You’re distracting me.”  
“Duh.” Peter laughed softly but quieted down quickly. “Is it working?” It was silent for a little bit while their breathing started to go in sync. Slow and steady. The lights were still off, but Peter could see the reflection of the moon in Tony’s dark eyes. The man seemed to be studying him and Peter let him.  
“Yes.”  
  
They spent a bit of time talking. Tony explained that usually, he’d go to his lab after nightmares and that he wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if Peter wasn’t there to snap him out of it. He was grateful, though still shaken up. Peter listened to him talk and in return, Tony listened to Peter. Their conversations were deeper, more existential, than the ones they had before. Which automatically made them more meaningful to both men too.  
  
At one point, Peter’s eyes started falling shut, exhaustion washing over him once more. He tried to stay awake, for Tony, but his boss started speaking more softly and monotone. Peter quietly disliked how the man was aware of Peter’s tiredness, and that Tony was trying to make him fall asleep. Unfortunately, Tony was winning. Tony’s choice of words and manner of speaking lured Peter closer to the sweet embrace of sleep. Peter’s replies came out slower. Slightly slurred. He jolted back awake a few times, but it never lasted longer than a minute before his eyelids started giving up on him again. Peter could faintly feel Tony’s hand caress his face as he slipped into a dreamless sleep. Right before he lost himself to his exhaustion, he heard Tony mumble.  
“Thank you.”  
  
…  
  
They didn’t talk about the nightmare the next morning. Tony acted as if nothing had happened and Peter didn’t want to force him to talk about it. The billionaire had already shared more about himself than Peter could have ever imagined, and he was thankful for the sign of trust. Instead, they left around the usual time after breakfast and walked to the ski lift.  
Skiing was a short affair that day. Half an hour after they had started, the weather turned, and snow clouded their vision. Peter couldn’t see even a meter ahead and when he almost knocked over a young child, Tony decided to call it a day. Osborn had asked him if he wanted to catch up on certain business affairs anyway and both of them were quite glad once they were back inside.  
“You can come with me,” Tony offered, but Peter shook his head. He didn’t want to spend his day talking about stock prices and company buyouts, and although he knew it wasn’t Tony’s favorite topic either, business was business.  
  
Instead, he decided to try something new and searched on the hotel’s homepage for activities inside. Yoga class at 12. He wanted to try it out anyway, so he decided to give it a shot. Spending time with Tony was fun, but he might need to relax, take a little time for himself.  
Dressed in some yoga pants he had found in his suitcase, _Tony had literally bought him a stupid amount of everything_ , he left the room to search for the hotel gym. 

‘Yoga for beginners’ wasn’t how Peter had imagined it. He had assumed an elderly spiritual woman would light up some candles and talk about finding your inner center, but instead, a woman not older than him was guiding the class. She explained how yoga could be both a way to relax as well as the opportunity to strengthen the core and the body. Peter found himself liking the class and he decided to maintain the habit once he’ll come back home.  
After a small warm-up, the woman showed them some exercises, and Peter noticed how his thoughts slipped away. It was the first time since they arrived that Peter was truly alone besides sleeping, and he started to process everything he had experienced. He was surprised to realize that his feelings regarding the billionaire had changed from hatred to sympathy and he actually enjoyed spending time with him. Of course, he had his flaws, but who hasn’t? He didn’t even care about pretending to be Tony’s boyfriend anymore and against all odds, he wasn’t counting the days until he could go back home, either.   
  
Time flew by and way too soon he found himself lying on the floor, a pose the woman called ‘Savasana’, and he was focusing on his breathing for three minutes. Yoga had been more fun than expected.  
  
“You had fun?” A familiar voice tore him from his thoughts and Peter could see Tony standing in the doorway of the small gym. Peter smiled at him, actually glad to see the billionaire. When he approached Tony, he could see that the man’s gaze was focused on his thighs and Peter realized how tightly the pants were hugging him. He didn’t comment on the billionaire’s slip, a little flattered by the intense stare.  
“Yes, it was pretty great. Definitely wanna do it again when I’m back home.”  
Tony cleared his throat, his eyes reluctantly wandering higher until he looked at Peter’s face. His eyes were dark, almost black, filled with suppressed hunger.  
“Great, let’s go. It’s almost dinner time. I wanted to pick you up,” Tony’s voice was actually a little deeper.  
  
…  
  
Peter was staring at himself in the mirror. The black cashmere turtleneck hugged his body in a way that clothes have never hugged his body before. He tugged at the long sleeves and straightened his back, took a quarter turn and looked at how the tartan pants cupped his ass. He swallowed and let his hands roam his torso for a bit. The fabric was soft. It even _felt_ expensive. And somehow, that was what made it feel strangely _good_. And the fact that Peter was wearing Tony’s money made it feel even _better._ His boss spent this money on him specifically. He made sure Peter looked good and that had Peter feeling things he couldn’t quite place. MJ’s words from before the vacation emerged from the back of his head.  
  
_Sugar daddy_.  
  
Peter sucked in a breath, feeling his cock stir at the thought. Everything about Tony’s and Peter’s fake relationship was a perfect example of everything… _Sugar_. The only thing Peter hadn’t done yet was ask for something rather than just receiving and the longer he stood in front of that mirror, staring at himself, the more he was warming up to the idea. Quite literally. A small voice in the back of his head told him to not indulge too much. All of this was still fake. It would be over after this vacation. Right?  
  
“And there’s me thinking I’m the vain one.” Tony’s voice right behind Peter made him jolt and whip around. Tony chuckled. “It’s just me-”  
“I’m not… I’m not vain, I’m just-” Peter slowly turned back to face the mirror again and he cocked his head. He’d styled his playful curls to be a tiny bit more controlled, but he wouldn’t admit it took him over half an hour to get it that way. Vain? Him? Of course not.  
“Pete, you’re hitting minute seven of ogling at yourself in that mirror. It’s okay, you look great.”  
  
Tony stepped a little closer until he was standing right behind Peter. The younger man couldn’t help but stare at the two of them in the mirror. Together. Tony’s gaze was dark, almost as if the man was undressing him with his mind. And where Peter would’ve scolded Tony for it before, he definitely didn’t mind the attention now. The pants were getting tighter around his member and Peter hoped that Tony didn’t notice.  
“You’re a pretty boy.” Tony’s voice was low, vibrating through Peter’s body as the billionaire’s lips nearly touched the shell of his ear with each spoken word.  
  
Peter blinked at their reflection, certain that the mirror in front of them was the Mirror of Erised from the Harry Potter universe. This couldn’t be real. He must’ve been imagining things. But no. He could feel Tony’s chest pressing against his back and the warm breath tickling his skin. Peter couldn’t stop a soft gasp from escaping his lips.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Tony asked quietly. Peter shook his head and replied softly as he folded his hands in front of him in an attempt to hide his growing hard-on.  
“No, Mr. Stark, it’s- It’s okay.” Neither of them moved, both unsure of what situation they were currently in. “I guess I like being pretty?” Tony chuckled.  
“Lucky you…” His hand rested on Peter’s arm for a few seconds before he completely stepped away from Peter, breaking the moment with a clearing of his throat. “You’re always pretty.”  
  
Tony quickly left the room and Peter was certain the man muttered some swear words. Did he not mean to say that? Peter swallowed and turned back to the mirror to look at himself one more time. If Tony’s a Sugar Daddy… Maybe Peter’s the Sugar Baby?  
  
…  
  
A few minutes later Tony and Peter entered the dining room, the billionaire’s arm wrapped around his middle. Peter was still a little agitated from their conversation, unsure of what he should think about Tony. He had hated him until recently and now he was already telling him he liked to be pretty? Dreaming about calling him Daddy and wanting to be his Sugar Baby? It was a little much and Peter struggled with feeling anxious. His own mind was making it so much harder for him and he wished he could turn his thoughts off for a minute.  
  
Luckily, their dinner company was way lovelier than it had been the days before. Hammer and Osborn senior were signing some contracts and only Pepper, her husband and Osborn junior were left. Peter sighed in relief. Pretending to be Tony’s ‘significant other’ could be stressful sometimes and he was more than glad that he didn’t have to keep up with difficult people as well.  
  
The conversation was easier tonight, more personal and less focused on business. Peter learned that Pepper’s husband Marcus was a child therapist while Harry Osborn was studying law. Tonight, he didn’t decline the server’s offer to bring him wine, loosening up from the pleasant company. He touched Tony more casually and he realized that the billionaire was more relaxed as well, almost carefree. Eventually, Peter lost track of how many glasses he’d downed.  
  
“-and then I accidentally blew up the lab.” Tony was telling one of his favorite stories, about when he had forgotten to turn off the Bunsen burner, and Pepper added some snarky remarks.  
“You can’t imagine how badly the whole lab stank. The smell lingered for days.” Peter giggled and emptied his glass of wine. Was it the second, the third? Fourth? He wasn’t even sure anymore.  
  
“I was so mad at him,” Pepper continued. “Didn’t talk to him for days. Unfortunately, I forgot that I had promised him to help him with an experiment the next day and he went all rough on me, telling me I couldn’t break my promises just because I was a little mad.”  
The whole table was laughing, the mood light, and Peter felt fuzzy all of a sudden. The effect of the alcohol hit abruptly and the world dissolved into its colors. The feeling of being carefree and airy was too strong and Peter realized only vaguely that he had drunk too much. Maybe that was the reason for his next words.  
  
_“I like it rough.”  
  
_Everyone looked at him. Tony with surprised hunger, his fingers twitching around his fork, while the other three stared at him with amusement.  
“Well, it’s good you’re with Tony then.” Pepper smiled at him. “He can be quite- overwhelming sometimes.”  
“I _love_ to be overwhelmed.” Peter put most of his weight on Tony, leaning all over him. He hid his face in the crook of Tony’s neck for a second, but quickly pulled up again to continue his babbling, feeling the urge to tell the world all his secrets. “And I love to feel pretty as well.” He proudly looked at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ … Yes, that’s it. It was the first time he could actually see the billionaire blush and his fuzzy brain convinced him to call him out on it. No coherent words fell from his lips, but his index finger gently pressed into Tony’s cheek. Tony blushed even harder. The look on his boyfriend’s face made Peter frown a little and the same hand he touched Tony with traveled down to his tight tartan pants. Were they… Tighter?  
  
“I think I’m getting hard.”  
“Alright, that’s our cue.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder and gently pulled the younger man’s hand off his growing member. “Pepper, Marcus, Harry, it was nice talking to you.” Pepper tried to hide her grin behind a fist, while Harry was openly laughing at them.  
“But _Tooony_ ,” Peter drew out his name, the world starting to spin around him. The man slowly lifted them from their seats, having to carry nearly all of Peter’s weight. “We didn’t even have dessert.”  
“You can have dessert in your room,” Harry’s voice was dirty and he winked at him, playfully wiggling his brows, but Peter didn’t get what he was talking about. He grinned anyway, turned to Tony again and leaned in.  
“Can you overwhelm me later?” Peter whispered in Tony’s ear, at least he tried to, but a loud chuckle from Harry made evident that he talked louder than he intended to.  
“Anything, honey, if you just leave with me right now.” Tony’s voice was a deep growl, and it lit up every cell of Peter’s body, making him burn even more than the alcohol did.  
“Yes, Sir.” Tony’s loud groan echoed through the room.   
  
Peter didn’t remember how they got back to their room, but in the next moment, Tony was unlocking the door to the penthouse. Peter stumbled through the doorway, Tony’s arm wrapped around his middle, keeping him upright. Everything was colorful, swirling around him like a carousel and he reached out, trying to catch a haze of color. His fist closed around nothing.  
“Let’s get you in bed, Pete.” Tony pulled at his clothes, stripping him, and Peter felt good, so good, so crazily good. The billionaire would finally _overwhelm_ him, show him what Pepper was talking about. Peter was guided to his bed, wobbling a little before he fell face-first onto the mattress. He waited for Tony to join him, to hold him down, to whisper filth into his ears, but nothing happened.  
  
After a few seconds, Peter turned to his back, trying to find Tony, only to realize that he had left the room. Loneliness filled him all of a sudden. It was so devastating that Peter scrambled to his knees and pushed himself up, determined to walk to Tony’s bedroom. He was swaying and stumbling, following the rush of colors to the door at the other end of the penthouse. Without knocking, he opened the door.  
“Peter?” Tony was already lying in bed.  
“Don’t wanna sleep alone,” Peter slurred and dropped onto the bed. It felt warm here, so much warmer than his own bed, but the confused haze of the other man was bugging him, stopping him from giving in to sleep. “M’tired. Don’t wanna leave ya. Nightmares.”  
  
Peter snuggled against the strong chest, savoring the closeness to Tony. It felt right in this moment. There were no concerns left, no doubts or restrictions, only the warmth of the billionaire. His boyfriend.  
“Mr. Stark, do you like me pretty? Do ya wanna dress me in ling-lingerie, keep me in your bed and m-make me call you Daddy?” The chest he was lying on suddenly tensed and a low groan buzzed in his ears. Did Tony like to be called Daddy? “Daddy?” Peter tried it again, for experimental purposes, of course. Just to see how the older one would react. This time, he even heard a little moan.  
“Pete, you’re drunk. Just sleep, all right?” Peter grinned broadly and buried his face in the billionaire’s chest.  
“Yes, Daddy. ‘m gonna sleep. Protect you from the nightmares.” Tony groaned again but didn’t comment on the name.  
“Night, baby boy.” It barely took a minute before Peter drifted to sleep, carried by the carefree feeling. He felt as if he was flying on a cloud, looking at the sky while he was snuggled against his Daddy. Life was pretty great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Big Time Rush's "Halfway There" plays in the background.*


	4. Set, Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week in Austria goes by surprisingly smooth. Then... The Charity Gala.

When Peter woke up the next day, he scrambled out of the bed as fast as he could, scaring Tony awake too. Memories of the night before flooded back, shading Peter’s face a bright hue of red. He hid in the bathroom for an hour. His reflection in the mirror couldn’t stop staring back at him and he had to take an ice-cold shower, hangover be damned. When he finally gained the courage to walk back out again, Tony had already left for breakfast. Peter joined Tony and his friends but opted to only give them a polite greeting. He kept quiet for the entirety of the breakfast and he was quietly thankful no one brought up his… loose lips. For lack of a better word.  
  
That day they all went up on the mountain together. The perks of skiing and snowboarding were that you didn’t really have to talk with anyone. Just wait up for each other a bit further down. And since Peter was often last to catch up, the others would be ready to leave again. It did mean it was absolutely exhausting for Peter. Where the others would get a short break every now and then, Peter had to keep going in one big breath. He wouldn’t even dare to dream to keep up with Harry. The way he went down the slopes was impressive. He took jumps, went off-piste for little bits, and if the slope split in red and black, Harry would always take the black, steep pistes.  
  
Lunch at Seppi’s was the greatest reward Peter could’ve ever gotten. He was burning calories at a rapid pace and it didn’t matter how fit he was, his legs hurt and his stomach was growling with the need to be filled. He devoured the Kaiserschmarren like it was his last meal on earth. He even ended up helping Harry down the last of his gigantic plate of spaghetti. Occasionally, he hid behind Harry when some other people would recognize Tony and ask for a photograph. Peter was honestly glad Harry was part of the group. Having someone his age around meant he could talk about stupid, inconsequential things. Like memes.  
  
After a while of having his full attention on Harry, Peter felt a warm hand envelop his shoulder. He turned around only to meet Tony’s gaze. The look on his face was tight. Worried… Jealous?  
“You look tired.” It was a simple comment, yet it somehow held a massive amount of gravity. The man had kept his voice down and Harry already turned to answer his father’s question. One that Peter didn’t hear now that Tony was suddenly so close to him. Peter’s shoulders fell and he scoffed with a nod, avoiding eye contact by staring at his empty plate.  
“It’s hard to keep up.”  
“You’re doing incredible for a first time on the mountains, you know that right?” Peter felt Tony’s hand squeeze and pull, urging Peter to look his boss back in the eye. Tony nodded once, the expression on his face a serious one. “Right?” He repeated. Peter managed to smile slightly. He didn’t know what to think of Stark’s piercing eyes resting on him. No, shooting right through him.  
“Right.” Peter’s reply was breathless and his eyes flicked down to watch how Tony licked his lips, feeling his own part to mindlessly mirror Tony’s movement.  
  
Peter blinked twice and shuffled away, forcing his eyes on the drink in front of him. He barely caught Tony’s little smirk.  
“I think Pete’s done for the day,” Tony said, louder, at the group.  
“What?” Peter’s eyebrows raised.  
“Come on, kid, anybody can tell you’re exhausted. It’s okay to take the afternoon off.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder before smugly leaning back in his seat. If those ski shoes weren’t that chunky and heavy, Peter was sure the man would’ve crossed his legs, resting his ankle on his knee.  
“Fine, fine-” Peter sighed. “I need a nap. I’ll take the afternoon off if you promise you go spend time with your friends. Not me.”  
“Deal,” Tony replied quickly, causing Pepper to let out a soft snort.  
“He’s lying,” she chuckled. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“I know.”  
  
…  
  
Peter and Tony made their way to the Dorfbahn after lunch so they could have a nice walk back to the hotel. Tony arranged for their ski gear to be brought to the hotel by an employee of the gondola. The employee wasn’t very keen at first, but when Tony offered him a - likely too - generous amount of money, the refusal turned to agreement. Peter and Tony casually strolled over the forest path on the other side of the river, towards the hotel. When they were almost halfway, Peter finally found the courage to say something. Though, he did quite enjoy the silence he spent with Tony. The man somehow had something calming about him. It was almost tranquil. Still, things would have to be addressed anyways. Better get it over with fast.  
  
“I’m sorry about yesterday, I-”  
“Oh, you remember?” Tony looked at him surprised and Peter decided to just keep staring at his gigantic moon boots kicking through the snowy paths.  
“You thought I didn’t?”  
“You were quite drunk, Parker.” Tony let out a soft laugh and Peter sucked at his teeth with frustration. He should’ve just not said anything. “I… gotta say I was a little scared you thought I’d taken advantage of you when you ran off into the bathroom.”  
“But you didn’t.” Peter hid his nose behind his shawl and raised his shoulders.  
“I didn’t.” Tony stretched out, taking a big breath and watching the air condense in front of his mouth. “I’m better than that.”  
  
After a few more steps Peter felt like jumping into the rough river rushing next to them when Tony continued talking.  
“Did you mean it?”  
“Mean what?” It was a futile attempt at postponing his answer. In reality, it made it even harder to answer what Tony said next.  
“That you would like me to overwhelm you?” Tony said it so casually, it ached Peter. “Call me, y’know. _That_.” They both knew what Tony was talking about. Yet, it didn’t matter whether he addressed it like this or if he would’ve just said the actual word. It was still incredibly embarrassing.  
“I was drunk.” His voice is weak. Unreliable.  
“Very much so.” Tony put his hands in his pockets and rolled his shoulders, looking up at the clear sky. “People say things without a filter when they are, though.”  
“Well, I…” Peter didn’t have the right words to counter Tony’s. His brain couldn’t think of anything to defend himself, actually.  
“You’re using that very filter right now.”  
  
That was enough. Peter quickened his pace, overtaking Tony and leaving the man behind him. Stunned.  
“Hey!” Tony chased after him and grabbed Peter’s shoulder, forcing him to stop and turn around. Peter hated himself for feeling his eyes water. He hated how Tony noticed and seemed worried. He hated this… Strange feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Whatever it was. “It’s okay. If it makes you uncomfortable then we don’t talk about it. It’s all good. You get to sleep in your own bed again tonight.”  
“What if I don’t want to?” The words left his mouth before he could think them through. Tony’s stunned look shifted to an amazed one.  
“Then… Then you can stay.” His voice was low, words slow. “Do you want more? More than just sleeping, I mean?” Peter pulled back and hid his face behind his hands.  
“Yes? No! I don’t know. Not yet. I just-”  
  
“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Peter felt two gloved hands pulling down his scarf and cupping his face. He opened his eyes and his gaze met Tony’s. His warm, deep brown eyes captivated Peter immediately. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me. Or with yourself, or whatever you’re struggling with right now. There’s… Honestly not much I can say or ask of you, especially since you’re here for me, but… would you protect me from my nightmares again tonight?” Peter could only nod slowly. He held his breath. Tony gave Peter an encouraging smile and let his clothed thumbs caress Peter’s jaw. “No funny business. Just two fake boyfriends on a trip to Austria.” The man leaned in with a smirk. “ _And there was only one bed._ ” Peter sniffed once and then chuckled, pretending to gasp.  
“There was only one bed-” Peter repeated, faux-surprised. Tony knew how to break the ice. And he for sure just broke the news to Peter that he knows about fanfiction. And Peter made the mistake of confessing the exact same thing with his reply.  
  
“And if you do want to sleep in your own bed, you can go right ahead. No strings attached. No expectations or obligations.” Tony let go of Peter and held out his hand to him. “Deal?”  
“Are you lying again?” Peter asked cheekily. Tony grinned and waited for Peter to shake his hand.  
“This time? Definitely not.” Peter smiled up at his boss and nodded, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s palm and giving him one firm handshake.  
“Then deal.”  
  
…  
  
The next two days flew by. Peter had permanently moved into Tony’s room… Their room. And it felt right, sleeping next to him. The man had this natural warmth about him that got Peter through the night more easily and Tony admitted he slept better with Peter by his side as well. It was strange. They still weren’t actually together, but it all blended so easily. Peter didn’t even feel like he was acting at the dinner table anymore. He was having fun. With Tony. They talked until late at night about all kinds of things. Fears and dreams. Childhoods and futures. Being over halfway through this vacation felt like a weight on Peter’s shoulders. There was always this lurking fear that Tony would drop him right after the vacation, like he promised he would. Was this a promise he intended to keep? Or would Tony have changed his mind? Just like Peter did? He wasn’t sure.  
  
It was the day of the big celebration gala. The Charity Event. February 14th. Valentine’s Day. The party was planned for the evening and Tony had his sights set on a full day of relaxation for both of them. After visiting the hotel saunas, Tony had booked a couple’s massage session.  
Peter had never gotten a massage in his life before and he was looking forward to it. His muscles needed a break after skiing every day and he couldn’t imagine anything better than spending a relaxed afternoon in the hotel spa, especially since Tony was going to be with him. All the massage tables were empty because everyone was up on the mountains, and Peter was thrilled to be alone with Tony and their masseuses, savoring the moment of silence.  
  
Peter did his best not to stare at the billionaire, dressed only in a thin towel, but he couldn’t stop himself from getting a small glimpse. Tony’s body was amazing, muscular and strong, unbelievably fit for a person his age, and Peter had to stop himself from drooling. They were in a public space, no time for an inappropriate boner.  
  
When they finally laid on their stomachs, Peter could relax. His face was turned towards Tony and he could see how the other man smiled when he was looking at Peter. He felt calm, enjoying the time he could spend with the billionaire.  
The hands on his back did wonders for his muscles, kneading his flesh and working every knot out of his body. He felt loose, all the tension leaving him, and his eyes fell shut. The masseuse did excellent work, finding every spot that hurt and treating it until Peter was a puddle of goo.  
When she worked at a particularly tense spot, digging her fingers in until his muscles finally relaxed, Peter couldn’t stop a loud moan. It echoed across the room, too loud to go unnoticed. Peter died in embarrassment.  
  
His eyes open, looking directly into Tony’s and he could see a feral look in his eyes. His pupils were dilated, staring at Peter like how a predator stares at his prey and Peter had never seen such raw hunger on his face before. The look made him clench, his mind providing him with pictures of Tony massaging him, wandering lower and lower until… He stopped his own thoughts and shuddered, struggling with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, that was highly inappropriate in the situation.  
“I’m sorry.” He didn’t even know to whom he was apologizing, but he could feel himself blush, turning his head away from the billionaire.  
“Don't be embarrassed, I know it feels good.” Tony’s voice was filled with understanding and something else, something darker.  
  
"M-m sorry, I can't hold back-"  
"Don't worry.” The masseuse destroyed the mood and Peter wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or disappointed. “Happens to everyone. Feels good when the muscles finally relax.”  
Yeah, it did, but it felt even better when a certain billionaire was looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive afterward. There was no way he could survive this vacation without jumping him. Peter was screwed. With each passing day, with each flirtatious smile, his self-restraint was crumbling more, and it was only a matter of time until he would give in.  
  
Peter tried not to look at Tony during the rest of the massage, kept his eyes closed and focused on controlling his body’s reaction. He was worked up; every sound of the billionaire made him struggle. When the massage was finally over, he didn’t even know anymore whether he was relaxed or even more tense. He just wanted to go to their room and take a long cold shower. One more touch, one more word, and Peter would break.  
  
…  
  
“Stunning as always,” Tony mumbled as he stood behind Peter once again. The young man was staring at his reflection in the mirror like he did before, but this time he did hear Tony creeping up on him.  
“Thank you.” It wasn’t more than a whisper. Peter’s eyes shifted to Tony’s in the mirror. His gaze was intense. They’ve been in this exact position before and it has Peter quietly wonder where this was headed. “I haven’t changed yet, though.” Peter was wearing the simplest clothes. A pair of sweats and a plain white T-shirt. He figured that was the most comfortable to wear for the few hours of downtime he had in the hotel room.  
  
Peter found out he actually liked studying himself in the mirror. How the lines of his body flowed and changed with his movement. He used to be unsure what to think of vain people. That it’s shallow to ogle at yourself that long; to like yourself and the way you look. But now that it was Tony’s clothes that were hugging his body, he caught himself staring at his reflection more often than not.  
  
“Maybe that’s why…” Tony sighed his reply as he pressed himself into Peter’s space more. No touching yet. “May I?” Peter released a shaky breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. He nodded slightly, allowing Tony to press against him. His body was warm and pleasant and Peter felt himself melt under Tony’s touch when his arm creeped around Peter’s waist to hold him tight. Peter’s jaw tensed when he felt Tony’s hard on. Was this actually happening?  
  
Tony’s beard scratched the skin of Peter’s neck as he gently rubbed his chin back and forth. They kept their gazes locked together as they felt the tension rise. Their pupils dilated more and more at the realization that things might escalate sooner rather than later.  
“More?” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, confirming Peter’s thought process. Goosebumps spread over Peter’s entire body and he shivered. _Yes_. Yes, he wanted more. More than anything. He nodded again and Tony hummed disapprovingly. “Tell me you want more. I want to hear you.”  
“Please,” Peter gasped quietly. “More?” Tony hummed again, a little louder this time. The sound vibrated through Peter’s body and went straight to his cock, which was already visibly growing harder in the sweats. The mirror left nothing to the imagination. Neither did the sweatpants. Peter couldn’t contain a soft moan when Tony’s rough beard was replaced with soft lips. Tony’s grip on Peter tightened and he squeezed into Peter’s skin through the white shirt.  
“So good,” Tony whispered, suckling at Peter’s neck. “So pretty...”  
  
That did it. Tony broke Peter.  
  
Peter ripped himself free from Tony’s tight arms and turned around to jump him. He pressed their lips together and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. The man immediately grabbed Peter’s ass to push the two of them flush together and he stumbled back to sit them down on the bed. Peter ground himself down into Tony’s crotch and moaned audibly when Tony’s tongue entered his mouth. The billionaire’s strong hands helped Peter rub against him, squeezing the student’s ass in the process. Peter whimpered and whined and moaned and he pressed his eyes shut with embarrassment.  
  
“I- I can’t hold back-” He heard himself say, thoughts hazy, repeating what he had said during the massage session earlier that day.  
“Don’t.” The word shot through Peter like a missile. The filthiest noise he’d ever made, escaped his lips, straight into Tony’s mouth. The man groaned back and grinned. “Jesus, kid, you’re perfect-” Peter’s fingers tangled in and pulled at Tony’s hair.  
“For you,” Peter gasped between kisses. “Wanna be perfect for you-”  
  
Suddenly, Tony pulled back and stared at Peter wide-eyed. There was a crooked, open-mouthed smile on his face, eyes filled with wonder and amazement, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening. That this was real. Peter felt the same.  
“Well, then…” Tony’s voice was low and dark. Hot. “I got something for you.” He pushed his hips up, making Peter moan again and press back down. It felt _so_ good. He whined softly when Tony stood them up, placing Peter’s feet on the floor. Peter felt dizzy with pleasure as the man guided him to the living space, hand resting on his lower back as he did all those days before when they pretended to be together. Were they still pretending? Peter wasn’t sure, though, he also wasn’t sure if he cared about that right now.  
  
There was a flat, white box on the coffee table. A deep red ribbon held the box and the lid together.  
“I-” Tony stuttered, which surprised Peter. The man never seemed shy, yet now… “I bought it the night you got drunk.” Tony took a slow breath in through his nose and Peter could literally feel the arousal drip from Tony’s words. “I wasn’t sure about the size, but given that I’ve already bought you so many clothes, I’m guessing I got it right.” Peter turned his head to look up at Tony with big eyes. Tony smiled down at him and patted Peter’s ass twice, causing the young man to buck his hips and whimper. “Go on, open it.”  
  
Peter hated walking away from Tony’s warmth, but he complied anyway. He shuffled towards the table, swaying his hips a little more than necessary for Tony to stare at as he went. His fingers curled around the sturdy material and he lifted it, looking back at Tony for reassurance. The man smiled kindly and nodded once. Right as Peter lifted the ribbon to pull it loose, there was a sudden knock on the door. Both men were startled, but one quick glance at the clock on the wall had Tony swear under his breath.  
“The stylist is here,” he huffed, heading for the door. He pivoted on his feet to give Peter one last look. He nodded at the box. “Do with that as you please. We gotta get ready.”  
  
Tony left Peter in the living space by himself, dumbfounded and horny, gift in his hands. Did… Did that just happen? When he realized what almost went down if they didn’t have that stupid gala to go to tonight, he yelped quietly. With the white box still in his hands, he hit himself in the head two or three times before pressing it against his forehead. He opened his eyes when he heard the contents shuffle inside. Peter took a slow deep breath in and only half paid attention to Tony talking to the stylist in the hallway. He then made a break for it, rushing into the room that used to be his at the beginning of the week to open Tony’s gift and see what’s inside.  
  
…  
  
Peter was buzzing with excitement when he walked through the crowd of the Stark Charity Gala, Tony right beside him. He could feel the hand of the billionaire pressed against his lower back, could feel his warmth through the layers of fabric. It would be a lie to say he had calmed down since the little make-out session, Peter could still feel the lingering arousal in his body. He was overly aware of Tony’s presence, overly aware of the lingerie he wore under his expensive suit. Being shown off by Tony, dressed in clothes the billionaire had picked out for him. It made Peter feel owned and cherished, a heady feeling that made him a little dizzy.  
  
“You look beautiful, baby,” Tony whispered into his ear, his lips slightly grazing against his skin. One look in the billionaire’s eyes was enough for him to see the hunger, to understand Tony was as riled up as he had been the entire evening.  
The word ‘Daddy’ was on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to shout it, wanted to scream it while he was getting fucked by the billionaire, but he swallowed it down at the last second. He blushed in shame when he realized how close he had been to saying it out loud.  
  
“God, sweetheart, you are teasing me,” Tony growled softly, his hand tightening against Peter’s back. The billionaire’s voice gave away how turned on he was, although his face remained blank, a fake smile for all the guests. “When I bought you the lingerie, I thought you would wear it for me, not everyone else in the room. Baby, you make me a little jealous.” Peter stared at him with wide eyes. _How did he know? He had changed into the set when he was in the bathroom.  
_“Oh, Pete,” Tony’s chuckle vibrated through his body. “I can see it through your shirt. It’s not really clever to wear black lingerie under a white button-down.”  
  
Peter’s gaze wandered lower, fixed on the light gleam of black which was visible under his shirt. Suddenly, he felt himself getting hot, felt how all his blood rushed to his face in humiliation. He hadn’t thought about it and now not only Tony but a hundred people, no, a hundred strangers, would see him in lingerie as well.  
“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing,” Tony reacted immediately as he saw Peter’s discomfort. “Nobody is going to think it’s lingerie, could be an undershirt as well.” Peter was still skeptical, but he relaxed a little. Tony was probably right, there was no reason to panic.  
  
“Tony,” a cheerful voice stopped his misery and a man in a military suit approached them. “Long time no see.” Immediately, Tony’s fake smile turned into a real one. “Rhodes, how are you? Glad, you could make it. Can I introduce you to my boyfriend? Peter, this is Colonel Rhodey, my best friend.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Peter shook his hand; glad they were meeting a friendly face for once.  
“How come I heard about your relationship from the media and not yourself?” Rhodey tried to look stern but failed. Tony saved himself in his usual joking way. “Maybe I just didn’t want you to scare him away. Peter is a keeper.” He pulled Peter tighter against his side and the student felt himself blushing. _Again.  
  
_Soon, Tony and Rhodey were absorbed in their own world, trading stories from when they were younger, and Peter retreated himself. He liked the Colonel, liked listening to him, but he wanted to give these two men some time alone to catch up. Peter excused himself with a smile, giving the billionaire a quick peek on the left cheek before he disappeared into the crowd, looking for familiar faces. Eventually, he found Pepper and his husband.   
  
Pepper and Marcus were greeting him with a hug.  
“Hey Peter, you met Rhodey yet?” Marcus handed him a glass of champagne that tasted quite nice.  
“Uh yes, Tony is actually chatting with him right now.” The blonde woman laughed loudly. “Oh boy, you won’t see either of them for the next hour. They can’t be separated once they didn’t see themselves for a few days. Joint at the hip.” Peter chuckled slightly, but he didn’t care. Tony was a good man. He deserved to have good friends and if that means leaving him alone for a few minutes, Peter would gladly do so. “So, tell me, how do you like Austria?”  
“It’s amazing. The landscape, the hotel, even the food. Have you ever tried homemade spaetzle before?” Apparently, Pepper had because they spent the next half an hour talking about food and Austria, and even though Peter had to pretend to be Tony’s boyfriend, it had never felt as real as it did right now. He relaxed, less afraid to screw something up, and for the first time, he could truly enjoy spending time with Tony’s friends.   
  
A few minutes later, Rhodey joined them.  
“Where did you leave Tony?” Pepper asked jokingly. “Was someone able to separate you two?” For a second, the Colonel pretended to sulk before he grinned at the woman.  
“No, he had to do his duty. Talk to some guests, convince them to donate. It’s still a charity event, Peps.”  
“I’m going to look for him.” Peter downed the rest of his champagne and placed the empty glass on the table. “Can’t let him walk around alone before someone might snatch him away.” He winked and earned some laughter while he turned around and searched for Tony.  
  
It took him a few minutes until he found his boyfriend and when he did, Peter froze. He had imagined a couple of scenarios. Tony flirting with an old lady, convincing her to donate a part of her fortune, Tony joking with some golfer friends or even Tony arguing with someone who didn’t respect the LGBT+ community as equal. However, Peter was confronted with a woman instead, a woman who was clinging at Tony, her arms wrapped around his biceps and he could see the billionaire smile. His boyfriend. No, his _fake_ boyfriend.   
  
Peter could feel tears rising in his eyes and he clenched his fists out of anger. His nails pressed down into his skin, leaving marks on his palms, but he didn’t care. It hurt. He watched how she was flirting with him, how he was smiling and not pushing her away. Everyone could see them, everyone could see that she was touching _his_ boyfriend, fake or not. Pain mixed with humiliation and he could see a few pitiful looks from the crowd fixed on them. Peter imagined he could hear their thoughts. “ _Poor boy could only keep him for a few months. Of course, a college boy from Queens couldn’t tame a billionaire.”  
  
_The first tear spilled over, running down his cheeks. He could see her leaning over to Tony, her gaze fixed over the billionaire’s shoulder, looking directly into Peter’s eyes. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him break down, but he couldn’t stop the tears either. He felt a hand on his back, could hear Pepper’s voice in his ears, even though he couldn’t process a single word she said to him.  
The woman who had been flirting with Tony smiled at him, crude and hateful, before she placed her hands on Tony’s chest and pressed a kiss against the billionaires lips.   
  
Peter’s world stopped. He felt numb, his blood rushed through his veins and his heart pumped faster and faster. His whole body started to tremble, and the last barrier broke, hot tears spilling from his eyes. Peter wanted to run away, wanted to hide somewhere safe, preferably in his bed at home. He waited a second, wanted Tony to move, to push her away, but the billionaire wasn’t doing either of it.  
  
_God, it hurt._ He couldn’t take it anymore. Peter turned around, fighting his way out of the room, the pitiful faces blurring in his vision. He couldn’t hear Pepper crying out Tony’s name, couldn’t hear Tony crying out Peter’s name, the laughter of the woman ringing in his ears. The only thing he could focus on was how to get back to their room, to pack his things and fly back home, even if it meant spending all of his money on a ticket.  
  
When the door of the gala hall closed behind him and the voices were dulled by the wall, Peter broke down completely, sobbing while he climbed up the stairs that led to the penthouse. His steps were quick but uncalculated. He nearly tripped a few times, but he didn’t care. His clothes felt heavy on his body. No. Not his clothes. _Tony’s clothes._ He wanted nothing more than to rip them off his body.


	5. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony discuss the incident of the Charity Gala.

Peter paced around the penthouse, grabbing things he knew were _his_. Not the stuff Tony got him. He didn’t want to pack any of that. Didn’t want to take it home with him. He found his way through the room based on his memory of the place. His tears distorted his sight too much to be a reliable way to navigate. His chest heaved and he barely heard the door to the penthouse open with his heart pounding so loud between his ears.  
“Peter-”  
“Get out!” Peter yelled instinctively, throwing the closest thing he could grab toward the entrance. A thud and a short “woah!” told Peter he hit his target. Good. He turned to make his way into the next room, not wanting to be in the same space as Tony right now.  
  
“Whatever you saw out there, was not what it seemed-” Peter ignored Tony and grabbed his suitcase to throw it on his bed. He tossed in all the things he knew were bought with his own money and scoffed at the complete lack of personal items. Peter figured he might as well just go to the airport without the suitcase. Heck, that’ll even save him money on his plane ticket. 

“Listen to me, _please_ -” Tony begged. Peter huffed and turned to pass him, so he could get to the bathroom for his toothbrush. “The woman you saw me with is Tara Anderson. Rich. As. Balls.” Peter threw his hands up.  
“ _Great!_ ”  
“No- you don’t- I didn’t- Argh!” Tony clenched his fists together in frustration, but Peter didn’t care. “I let her flirt with me cause she can make the charity a shit ton of money, I never wanted her to kiss me!” Peter halted and slowly turned his head to look Tony straight in the eye for the first time. His eyes shot daggers.  
“You let her.” The words came out calmer than he thought they would.  
“I was just about as shocked as you were,” Tony scoffed. “You didn’t hear what she said when you ran off.”   
  
Peter walked into the next room, with Tony right behind him. He decided to just stop replying to Tony altogether as the man told the story of how this woman purposely tried to sabotage Tony to give him bad press and to ruin the charity event. He then explained how Tara was removed from the gala and how everyone is doing their thing again. That everything’s okay again. Peter barely contained a scoff when Tony said that. _Everything’s okay._ How wrong he was. _Nothing’s okay._  
  
“I already got yelled at by Pep in front of everyone. _That_ I can handle. I can’t handle this, Pete, please, talk to me.” Peter pressed his lips together. He couldn’t find any stuff that belonged to him anymore. All he managed to gather were some toiletries, his passport and his phone charger. His shoulders drooped as he looked up at Tony, eyes and cheeks red from crying. Defeated, he finally replied.  
“Why do you even care?” His voice cracked. “All of this?” Peter slightly lifted his hands to gesture around before dropping them to his sides again. “It’s fake anyway.”  
  
“Was this afternoon fake too? Everything we’ve been saying? Doing? Was it really fake?” Tony stepped forward, bending his upper body toward Peter a little.  
“I don’t know anymore, Tony.” Peter could see how the use of his first name stung Tony more than he thought it would. “I’m just a poor guy from Queens. You’re…” Peter vaguely pointed in Tony’s direction. “You.”  
  
Tears streamed down Peter’s cheeks again. He didn’t know how he did it, but he had rendered Tony speechless once again. No reply, just an intense stare. Confused.   
“What would a rich man like you ever want with someone as regular as me?”  
“I’ll be honest,” Tony sighed, dropping himself against the doorpost. “Out of all the things I expected out of this week, falling in love was the last thing I thought would happen.”  
“Well, I-” Peter stopped his sentence, only just catching up with what Tony, _his boss_ , said. “What?” He whispered.  
“This morning I asked myself why a bright young man like you would want to be with a dirty old guy like me.” Tony shook his head, grimacing. “I don’t know what spell you put on me, what potion you put in my drinks, if you soaked a voodoo doll with my face on it in your perfume, but by _God_ , Peter…” Tony paused, taking another step forward and slowly releasing his breath.  
  
Tony’s fingers gently curled around Peter’s, lifting up their hands to kiss Peter’s palms. The touch tickled, but Peter couldn’t move. Not with what Tony was saying -no, confessing- to him.   
“I am utterly and indescribably infatuated with you. You make me feel like a person. Like… Me.” Tony smiled slightly, lips quivering. “I want to spoil you and I want you to yell at me for my mistakes. I want you to protect me from nightmares, to hold me, _and_ to hold me accountable for my actions and words. I just- I want _you_. Undeniably. Please, Peter, I can’t be what we both want me to be if you don’t trust me.” Peter opened his mouth, but no reply came out. Just a shaky gasp. “I have fallen for you like snow. Seemingly slow, yet so fast- building higher and higher until I was in too deep.” Tony dropped to his knees in front of Peter and looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “You’ve got a voice of your own, Peter. You don’t kiss my ass like everybody else does. You’re smart and funny and gorgeously handsome and if I get even just one night to worship your body, I will draw out every drop of pleasure. If you want to go, I won’t stop you. I’ll pay your ticket. I just… I hope you want to stay. For me. For you.”  
  
Time had stopped. Tony’s words hit Peter like a brick. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, yet he’d never felt more alive than right that moment. Their eyes were locked together and Peter slowly took one of his hands back from Tony’s to cup the man’s face. He stared down at the billionaire and whispered.  
“I love you too.” Peter squinted, trying to force the flow of tears to stop. Tony released all the stress from his shoulders and rested his head against Peter’s stomach with a soft whine. “I…” Peter needed a second to regain himself. He barely believed what he was about to say. “I’ll stay.”  
“Thank you-”  
“On one condition.” Tony looked up wide-eyed, curious. Peter took his other hand back and wiped his face with the sleeve of the button-down shirt. “We switch places.”  
“We…” Tony frowned for a second and it was only when he looked down at the floor when he realized what Peter meant.   
  
A wide grin spread across Tony’s face and slowly, he stood up. He was only a little taller than Peter, but just having to look up slightly had Peter sink down already, craving for the distance - the power imbalance - to be bigger. Once he got down to the height of Tony’s hips, he managed to breathe again. Tony’s hands quickly found their way into Peter’s hair and he tugged. Peter couldn’t help but let out a soft moan already. Tony hummed and smiled warmly down at Peter.  
  
“Baby boy, before we get started…” Tony mumbled. “Traffic lights?” Peter pressed his lips on top of each other and nodded, relishing in the pull of Tony’s hands in his hair with each movement. “Do you want this?” Tony asked softly. “What we’re about to do? What I’m about to do to you?” Peter nodded again, but apparently that wasn’t good enough. Tony sounded cheeky with his next words. “Hm, didn’t I tell you I’m big on consent? I wanna hear you say it, Petey.” Tony leaned down slightly so he could look Peter in the eyes more easily. The hungry look had Peter shiver. “Use your words, baby. Do you want me to overwhelm you?” Every part of Peter’s body tuned in to Tony. His words, his movement, and his intense stare, already practically undressing Peter in front of him.  
“Yes- Please,” Peter gasped. “Take me apart.”  
  
…  
  
It wasn’t long before Peter found himself seated on their bed, pants and shoes discarded, with a pillow between his legs. His hips rolled at an agonizingly slow pace, set by Tony. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the black lingerie underneath. His throbbing cock strained achingly against the fabric of the panties as he pressed down into the pillow, angling his hips to create the friction he so desperately wanted.  
  
Only moments before they discussed hard limits and now Peter is trying to get himself off humping a pillow like a pup. With every roll, the button-up slid lower down Peter’s arms until the shoulders rested in the crooks of his elbows.  
“What a sight…” Tony praised, circling the bed like a predator. “Go a little faster for me, sweetness.” Peter did as told and held back a whimper.  
“D-da-Tony-”  
“Hmm?” Tony chuckled. “What’s that?”  
  
Peter gasped when he suddenly felt Tony’s body press against his back, arm slithering around his waist to take control over Peter even further. Tony was now completely in charge of the rhythm of his rutting. He could feel Tony’s clothed dick press against the crack of his ass through the panties and Peter worked even harder when he pushed back now, wanting to grind against his Da- against Tony to make him feel good too.  
  
“Tony-” Peter whined again.  
“Tsk.” Tony sucked a wet kiss on Peter’s shoulder and tugged at the dress shirt with his free hand. “I don’t think that’s what you want to call me, is it?” Peter scrunched his face together but kept moving in line with Tony. His panting started growing louder and louder and occasionally he would moan softly. “Need me to help you with that, baby? Are you embarrassed about it?” Peter nodded aggressively, not wanting to say a word. He wished he could hide, but he felt too good to let it all go. Tony’s hands glided over the black lingerie, tugging at loops and straps as he caressed Peter’s skin.  
  
Tony’s lips seemed glued to Peter’s neck, sucking hickeys and gently licking the sore spots afterward. Peter couldn’t help but let out a long, dragged-out moan when Tony suddenly increased their pace and pressed Peter down further into the pillow, creating the perfect friction. His fingers found Peter’s nipples and he started circling them. Pinching them. Twisting them. _Oh, God-  
  
_ “Go on, baby,” Tony cooed. Peter whined softly when he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. “Show Daddy what you got… Edge yourself for Daddy.” Peter didn’t have to be told twice. His hips got a mind of their own. Whatever intellect Peter had, it was disappearing like snow melting on the mountains during summer. He only had one goal now. Make Daddy proud.  
“ _Oh,_ ” Tony exclaimed sweetly. “Such a good boy, keep going… Get yourself there-”  
“Y-Yes, Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you-” Tony chuckled as he continued caressing every inch of Peter’s skin. Peter could feel Daddy growing harder with every thrust and the thought that his Daddy might be inside of him soon, had him see stars.  
  
“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Tony laughed softly. “Already dumbing down for you Daddy, Petey?” Peter couldn’t do anything but nod and moan as he chased his high. He twitched when Daddy moaned too. “Hmm, you’re thinking of my cock, aren’t you? You’ve seen it. How big it is. The girth it has. Bet you imagined me bending you over and fucking you raw. Haven’t you?”  
“H-have, Daddy, I have! Want you inside me so bad, o-oh, fuck!” Peter’s rhythm faltered as he neared his climax.  
  
“You like cock, don’t you?”   
“Mhm-”  
“You love cock, don’t you?”   
“Mhm!”  
“I’m gonna make you love _my_ cock. Mine only.” Peter gasped as his body convulsed. “Gonna make you take it in every single one of your holes. Fill you up and spill on you until you’re stained and spent. I’m gonna make you mine, Peter. My little cock slut. You want that. Don’t you?”  
“Oh, _God_ , yes, yes, Daddy, please, claim me- _AH!_ ”  
  
Peter wailed as he pushed himself away from the pillow to prevent himself from shooting his load inside his Daddy’s panties. The hand that Tony had curled around his waist moved down to squeeze the base of his cock to help stop Peter from cumming. Peter panted heavily, not wanting to sit down just yet, scared of losing control. Daddy’s hand petted Peter gently. Sweetly.  
“Such a good boy for Daddy, so pretty, all for me,” he cooed.  
“F-for you,” Peter replied mindlessly.  
“For me… That’s it.” Slowly Tony guided Peter to sit back down again. Peter melted against Tony’s chest and closed his eyes as he came down from the edge and he smiled dreamily.  
“For you…” Peter repeated again, breathless. “Love you…”  
  
“Oh, Peter. I love you too, and I’m going to show you how much, baby boy. Tell me one last time, do wanna give me control?” Peter fought against the fog in his mind and tried to focus on his Daddy’s words. Did he want to give Tony control? Did he want to surrender himself to Tony, surrender his body, his mind? Yes. He couldn’t imagine anything better than being held down, being forced to take everything his Daddy wanted him to. Giving in sounded like heaven, like freedom, safely secured in Tony’s arms.  
“Green, so green,” The words were slurred, he struggled to get them out, but Tony understood and as soon as Peter gave his permission the billionaire changed. His gaze became hungrier, darker. His posture straightened until he was towering over Peter like a predator, ready to hunt his prey. A shiver ran down Peter’s spine, arousal mixing with anticipation and Peter let out a small whimper, ready to surrender himself completely. 

“I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you, baby. So needy, so willing. Come on, Pete, wrists behind your back.” Peter looked at him, his eyes wide open and his gaze unfocused. Everything was blurring around him. He didn’t hear the rustle of the heater anymore, didn’t see the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Hell, he didn’t even feel how his cock was twitching in his panties, soaking them and stretching the fabric obscenely. The only thing he could focus on was his Daddy, his body, his voice and his commands. Without hesitation, Peter crossed his wrists behind his back.  
Tony growled, a sound that rippled through his chest and Peter could see that he pressed the palm of his hands against his growing erection. Knowing that he wasn’t the only one affected by it, made Peter bask in happiness. He was the reason his Daddy was hard; he was the reason the billionaire felt good.

Tony loosened the knot of his tie, pulling until he held it in his hand. It was beautiful, silky red fabric that meshed with his lingerie set. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted this, wanted his Daddy to tie him up, to take control and he started to beg.   
“Daddy, p-please, I need it, n-need you, please.” His begs were pathetic, his voice high-pitched and shaky, but his Daddy grinned, pleased with his reaction.  
“Beg for me again, baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Peter’s eyes rolled back; the first rush of humiliation was washing over him. That was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He would do anything to be good for his Daddy, anything to get fucked tonight.  
  
“Please Daddy, tie me up,” he started to sob. “I-need you, wanna be good for you, your good boy, your good slut. Wanna be tied up and fucked, wanna feel you for days, Daddy.” There was no shame left, no second thoughts, only the desire to please his Daddy. When Peter finally felt the fabric wrapped around his wrists, he immediately relaxed. It was evident that Tony didn’t do this for the first time; the pressure was perfect, not too tight and not too loose. He moved his hands a little, checking if he was really restrained and when he couldn’t free himself on his own, Peter sighed in relief. There was nothing he could do to stop his Daddy, nothing but using his safe word, and the realization made his stomach flip.

Tony stood up, leaving Peter on one end of the bed, helplessly arching in his restraints. Tony was watching him with a smirk, walking around the bed until he sat down on the other side of it, his back propped against a bedpost.  
“Crawl to me, baby. Show me how much you want my cock.” Tony’s command was enough to make Peter moan. The humiliation was dialed up, the light glow was getting stronger and stronger until it felt like he was burning. His body was twisting in pleasure when he scrambled to his knees, his wrists still bound behind his back. His shoulders fell onto the mattress, face pressed against the sheets and his ass was raised into the air. He didn’t have his arms to hold himself up; crawling to his Daddy would be a struggle.  
Tony’s gaze was fixed on him, wandering over his body until it lingered on his raised ass. He could feel how his shirt slid down his back, leaving his ass bared except for the black panties that hid nothing. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Tony’s voice was hoarse. “Listening to all of my words like an eager little slut. Hurry, baby, climb on Daddy’s lap.” The words washed over him, fueling his arousal even more. He crawled closer. His ass wiggled with every step and he could feel his legs straining. Peter struggled to cross the distance, struggled to follow the command, but with every inch, with every word of his Daddy, the desire to be good intensified. Finally, he reached Tony and crawled into his lap without help. Tony’s eyes were black and his arms wrapped around Peter’s middle, pulling him closer against his chest. Without warning, the billionaire gripped his shirt, ruining it by ripping the fabric apart to reveal his body. The animalistic gesture turned him on, and Peter twitched on his lap, his cock leaking more precome into the panties. 

„Daddy, may I suck your cock?” Immediately after the question, Peter blushed. The billionaire laughed in response.   
“Oh, baby. So polite. Go on, entertain me.” Peter smiled, anticipation bubbling in his stomach and suddenly he felt the urge to prove himself. He could do it, would be the best boy his Daddy ever had, sweet and obedient, exactly how Tony wanted him. He moved until he was presenting in front of Tony, his ass raised and his back arched. His Daddy growled when he opened his pants. He didn’t even pull them down. A surge or arousal warmed Peter, knowing he was presenting in lingerie while his Daddy had only pulled out his cock.

Peter knew he couldn’t suck on the warm flesh without help, the restraints limiting his movements. He was dependent on his Daddy’s help, needed the billionaire to aid him, to guide him. A small whimper made his Daddy chuckle, and he gripped Peter’s hair, pulling his head closer. He went limp, the pressure on his head grounding and his lips fell open obediently.  
“God, baby boy, you look like you are dying without a cock,” Tony smirked; one hand stroking his cock while the other hand held the students head in a tight grip. Peter wiggled, tried to get closer to his Daddy’s cock, to take it into his mouth, but the billionaire enjoyed making him squirm.

“Look how hungry you are, how desperate for my cock. Show me how bad you need it, baby. Try harder.” Peter moaned loudly, so close to his Daddy’s cock, but not close enough. Tony was teasing him, his tip was pressed against Peter’s cheek, smearing precome over his face and when Peter closed his eyes in frustration, Tony slapped his cock against Peter’s face.  
It was too much. Tears were running down his chin, tears of pent-up arousal and painful desire. “D-daddy, I c-can’t, I need, I…” He was out of words, unable to voice his needs and he couldn’t do much more than look at his Daddy, pleading him with his eyes. Thankfully, Tony showed mercy.

“If you want me to stop blink twice.”   
  
This was the only warning Peter got before Tony finally gave him what he wanted. Peter couldn’t take it slow. His Daddy had pulled his head over his cock and he was forced down, unable to hold himself up with his hands. He went limp again, relaxing his throat and covering his teeth before his Daddy went deeper and deeper, the tip immediately nudging against the back of his throat. Peter moaned when he choked for the first time, the vibrations tingling along Tony’s flesh.  
He loved it, loved the musky smell of his Daddy, the taste of his precome and the smoothness of his skin. Every time his throat clenched around his Daddy’s cock, Peter’s insides squirmed, imagining what it would feel like to be impaled by his Daddy. When the air got short, Tony pulled his head up again, allowing him to get a deep breath.

“So beautiful, your lips are red and swollen, baby. You’re made for me; you belong to me. Tell me who owns you, baby? Who paid for everything you wear? Who controls your pleasure?”  
“You, Daddy,” Peter managed to answer before his Daddy forced him back down and Tony growled when Peter’s tongue licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock.  
“I love you baby. I’ll protect you, I’ll spoil you and force you to take my cock. So beautiful for me, baby, so trusting, presenting for me.”  
Peter whimpered, unable to answer, his mouth stuffed with cock, but he hummed in agreement. _Yes_ , yes, all of this. This is what he wanted. Someone to love, someone to argue, someone to force him down in bed. Nothing had ever felt better than being here, his arms tied behind his back, while his throat was working to let his Daddy in. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, lost in each other and their shared pleasure until his Daddy was twitching, finally getting close. He ultimately pulled back Peter’s head, separating the spit slick lips from his cock.  
“Baby, I want you to turn around for me. Let me show you how precious you are, how beautiful.” Without protesting Peter turned around, his panty-covered ass pressed right against the billionaire’s crotch. “Don’t tempt me, baby.” Tony’s hands loosened the knot of the tie, massaging his wrists to make sure they didn’t get stiff. Peter was torn; he wanted to be restrained, wanted to be at his Daddy’s mercy, but he wanted to touch Tony as well.  
“Baby, don’t sulk,” his Daddy’s voice was gentle, but a hint of command was shining through. “On my lap, back to my chest.”  
  
Without thinking, Peter obeyed. Tony manhandled him until they were sitting where he wanted them to, in the middle of the mattress, facing the mirror on the wall. Peter could see their reflection, Tony’s eyes dark and predatory, but still composed while Peter looked like a mess. His skin was glistening in sweat, his face flushed and his lips gleaming with spit. His Daddy lifted his hand, caressing the outline of Peter’s face, caressing him until he pressed a finger between his lips. Peter couldn’t stop himself and moaned, gently sucking on his Daddy’s finger.   
The billionaire groaned, thrusting his finger in and out of Peter’s mouth, watching him in the mirror.   
“Can you see how beautiful you are? How perfect we look together?” Tony shifted until his erection was pressed against Peter’s ass, nestling where it belonged.   
“Can you fuck me, Daddy,” Peter whispered, desperation making his voice tremble. “I need it, I can’t take it anymore. I need to be filled. Please.”

The words finally broke Tony. He roared, throwing Peter face-first onto the sheets, not even giving him enough time to catch his weight with his arms. A hand buried itself in Peter’s hair, pulling until he had no choice but to lift his head, watching his reflection in the mirror. Tony made quick work of his panties, ripping them in half and exposing his ass to fresh air.   
Peter’s eyes rolled back, his vision starting to blur, and slowly, he started losing track of time. He didn’t notice that his Daddy had retreated himself, even though he was still staring at the mirror, he didn’t hear the click of an opening lube bottle. The next thing that got through the fog in his mind was a wet finger nudging against his hole.

Peter sobbed and tried to push back, tried to impale himself on his Daddy’s finger, but the billionaire pulled back every time. Desperation filled him, lightening up his body and fueling the arousal inside of him. His cock twitched uselessly against his stomach.   
“Beg, baby. Or don’t you want me enough?”  
  
 _No, no, no, no, no._  
  
Dread bubbled up inside of him, surging through his body like lightning and more and more tears spilled from his eyes. He wanted it, wanted nothing more than his Daddy’s fingers, his Daddy’s cock. Being denied hurt as if a part of him was missing.  
“No, no, Daddy, please. I’ll do anything, I promise. I belong to you, you own my pleasure, my body, just, please, I…”  
“Shh, baby, calm down.” Tony seemed to sense his distress and pressed soft kisses against his back, trying to assure him they were fine. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, sweetheart. Don’t you worry.”

The first finger that pried him open felt like relief and Peter breathed out, basking in the feeling of being filled. He hadn’t noticed how empty he had felt before, but now, with his Daddy’s finger inside of him, he could finally calm down. The familiar haze was taking him under, he could feel himself becoming sweet, becoming dumb for his Daddy. The only thing on his mind was his Daddy’s fingers and his cock, anything that could make him feel so good.   
The second finger didn’t even hurt, spreading him open, preparing him for his Daddy’s cock. Knowing what was going to come made him feel even better, made him savor the stretch more. Nothing had ever felt so good, so wholesome and when his Daddy finally started to thrust in and out of him, Peter almost blissed out. 

Each drag against his walls felt like a blizzard of arousal, taking his pleasure higher and higher. He wailed when Tony spread his digits, whimpered when he pressed a third inside. The voice of his Daddy was washing over him, obscene words telling him what exactly Tony wanted to do to him, how much he wanted to control him, and how good Peter felt clenching around his finger. Peter soaked the words up like a sponge, starved of praise, of attention, of his Daddy. 

Eventually, his Daddy pulled back, leaving him twisting and empty, his back arched seductively. “No, D-Daddy. Don’t p-pull back, I n-need you, I need…,” the words were whispered and slurred, barely spoken out loud, but Tony understood how he always did.   
The lube bottle clicked for a second time, but this time, Peter knew. A broad smile spread on his face, making him look dumb and delirious. He didn’t care, wanted nothing more than being close to his Daddy, nothing more than feeling him for the first time. 

When the tip of his Daddy’s cock finally breached him, Peter floated. His muscles went lax, giving his Daddy enough room to enter him. The slight burn was everything, taking him higher and higher, making him lose every sense in the world. He had never felt like this before, as if he was out of his body, quietness surrounding him, and the only thing anchoring him was his Daddy’s cock. 

A loud smack tore him from the fuzzy place, warming his ass and buzzing through his body.  
“Baby, as much as I love it when you go all sweet on me, I want you to be here with me.” Peter whimpered and wiggled, hoping for another slap and only a second later, Tony delivered. The hand of his Daddy was reddening his ass, leaving patterns in the shape of his hands. Peter could see in the mirror how his ass wiggled with every slap, with every thrust of his hips and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. 

“Baby, can you see how you take it for me?” Tony growled in his ear, pulling his torso up until he was pressed against Tony’s chest. His legs were spread obscenely and he could see how his Daddy's cock disappeared into his body over and over again. Each thrust pressed the tip of Tony’s cock against his sweet spot, making him whine and howl in pleasure.  
“The moment you wore my clothes, the moment you came here with me, I wished you were mine. Mine to spoil and mine to fuck. God baby, your hole let me in so easily, like a good little slut, made to take my cock.”  
“Daddy,” Peter’s whine was high-pitched, desperate, begging for his Daddy. He needed something, anything, couldn’t last even a minute longer. Tony seemed to know what he was thinking, what he needed and a hand wrapped itself around Peter’s cock. 

The touch was already enough. Peter was coming, his cock spurting over the sheets, messing them up with his come while his hole clenched around his Daddy. Everything was exploding inside of him, pleasure coursing through every cell of his body, flooding his senses and making him cry out through his orgasm.   
His walls were milking his Daddy, begging him to fill him up. He could hear how Tony growled. The billionaire whispered over and over again that Peter was his, that Peter belonged to him.   
Finally, he could feel his Daddy coming inside of him, his cock twitching, filling Peter up exactly how he needed it. He wanted to stay like this forever, close to his Daddy, filled and claimed by him like a good boy. But eventually, Tony pulled out, making lube and cum dripping out of him, soaking the mattress. 

Peter could feel that his Daddy laid him gently on his side, that he took a washcloth and wiped him clean. He purred, still caught up in the afterglow of his orgasm, too weak to move.  
“I luv you, Daddy.” His voice was soft and tired, but he needed to let his Daddy know how much he meant to him.   
“Baby, I love you too. So much. Running into you in the elevator was the best thing that could happen to me, to us.” Peter smiled, basking in the words and Tony’s affection. Here he was, 4000 miles from New York, in Austria, and he had never felt better, never felt more at home.   
“We can make this work, baby. We can be so good for each other.” Happiness bubbled inside his chest and he grinned madly.   
“Yes, Daddy, we can. You’re all I need.”  
“And you’re all I need, sweetheart.”

When sleep was finally taking him over, Peter still smiled. He had been so afraid the trip would be a disaster, but in the end, it had been the decision he had ever made. 


	6. Epilogue / One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has big plans for the rest of the time spent in Gerlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to the epilogue of Fallen Like Snow! This sure was a ride and I gotta say, I'm kind of sad it's over! Kim wants to give you all a big thanks and Jan and I really want to emphasize how grateful we are for the feedback this fic has gotten and that we really enjoyed writing it (especially since it was completely catered to Kim's favourite tropes)!!! We love you, Kiiiim! <3
> 
> xxxLien

The Anderson lady ended up being a blessing in disguise. Her cruel, impulsive actions made the event reach the front pages of the news. The awareness it created for the charity resulted in a massive influx of donations. And while Tony’s lawyers were working on the assault case that was set up soon afterward, Tony and Peter decided to enjoy Gerlos for another few days.  
  
Tony had been acting a little suspicious all morning. He barely spoke a word to Peter, but from the mischievous gleam in his eye, Peter could tell Tony was up to something. They had started their day nice and slow; a good sleep in, breakfast served in bed by the hotel and an incredibly satisfying lazy fuck… Life was good, but Tony was hiding something and it itched Peter’s insides. What was the man planning?  
  
Just about after lunch at the hotel, Tony urged Peter back to the penthouse first to grab their mittens, scarfs and hats. They walked back out and the sun was shining. The snow reflected the bright light and when Tony spoke, Peter knew something big was about to happen.  
“Our ride should be here soon.”  
“Ride?” Peter scoffed a laugh. “Don’t tell me you arranged a limo.” Tony cocked a cheeky eyebrow and Peter’s eyes went wide. “You did?!”  
“You’ll see,” Tony said with a smile as he sat down on the bench at the road. He patted the seat next to him, so Peter joined him. “You’ll see…”  
  
After basking in the sunlight on a bench right outside the hotel for a bit and watching the Isskogel gondola make its rounds a few dozen times, Peter heard an unfamiliar sound. Bells… And… Hoofs? Peter turned to the road and sat up straight. His mouth fell open at the sight. A carriage sleigh, pulled by two horses, was approaching them.  
“You’re kidding,” Peter whispered in awe. Tony’s hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed.  
“I hope you’re not afraid of horses?” Peter snorted and stood up.  
“Are you?” Peter reached out with his hand and smiled wide.  
“Well, they’re big.” Tony joined Peter and curled his gloved fingers around Peter’s.  
“As are you.”  
  
Tony burst out laughing and Peter grinned cheekily as they approached the carriage. Tony quickly exchanged some German words with the rider who welcomed them with open arms. They got in and made themselves comfortable among the fluffy pillows and blankets. It wasn’t long before they started the trek through the mountains. The horses whinnied a couple times, startling Tony but it only made him and Peter cuddle closer together.  
  
They didn’t talk much, simply enjoying the view, the weather, the ride and each other’s presence. Peter had no idea where the carriage would take them, but he loved it, somehow- loved surrendering every part of himself to Tony. Be spoiled by him. Be taken care of. It’s perfect. Peter laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and let himself be carried to God knows where. As long as he was with Tony, all would be good.  
  
…  
  
After about an hour, the carriage stopped. They’d made their way up on the mountain, but Peter wasn’t sure where the trail would lead. They were surrounded by trees, and a small path led them further up. Peter shyly waved at the horses and thanked the rider for the lift before turning around. Tony took Peter’s hand in his and smiled warmly before walking them both up the path.  
  
It was a slithery route, much of the same view but absolutely enchanting nonetheless. Especially once the woods became a little more dense, resulting in less sunlight pushing through the trees. Fairy lights illuminated the path they walked and Peter couldn’t help but press himself closer against Tony. Whatever the man had planned, it was absolutely mindblowing already.  
  
Eventually, they reached a clearing that had a view that was incomparable to anything else. Of all the places Peter had seen in Austria, this one was by far the most breathtaking. There was a small cottage a little to the left, completely secluded from the busy tourist life down in Gerlos. Inside, an early dinner had been prepared for them. The interior design could only be described as typically Austrian. Intricately carved wood and dark stone, with fuzzy blankets and a beautiful fireplace to keep them warm.  
  
Peter didn’t know half of what he was eating. All he knew was that it tasted absolutely delicious. Tony held Peter’s hand through most of the dinner, candle-light illuminating his face and warming up his smile even further. Dessert was a shared plate of about everything Peter had once mentioned he enjoyed. From sorbet scoops and cheesecake to chocolate mousse and fresh fruits.  
  
Peter seemed surprised when there was a knock on the cottage door. Tony swiftly excused himself, but soon came back with a suitcase.  
“What’s that?”  
“Everything we need to get us through the night.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Peter stared at him amazed.  
“We’re staying here?”  
“If you want to?”  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
…  
  
Tony took Peter’s hand once again and brought him outside, back to the clearing. He sat them down on a bench, covered with more soft blankets. From inside his coat, he conjured up a flask with warm Gluhwein, which both men thoroughly enjoyed as they watched the sun set. When it was almost dark, the sun barely visible on the horizon and the fairy lights slowly appearing again, Tony turned to Peter and took off both their gloves.  
“Peter…?” Tony lifted their hands and kissed Peter’s fingers one by one, simultaneously caressing them with his thumbs.  
“Tony?” Peter whispered. He stared at Tony with wonder, unsure what to expect, but loving every second of their time together.  
“I promised you a grand gesture.”  
  
All the puzzle pieces fell together and Peter gasped quietly, a wide-open smile spreading across his face at the knowledge of what Tony would be asking next.  
“You did,” his reply was soft. Gentle. Like Tony’s touch. The man sweetly kissed Peter’s fingers again and then looked up at Peter with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker, will you be my boyfriend?” Peter’s sight became blurred with happy tears and he leaned in, colliding his and Tony’s lips in a soft kiss. They remained glued together for a short while, holding hands and tugging hair.  
  
When they finally broke free, Tony smiled.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Mm…” Peter moaned and closed his eyes, leaning in for another kiss.  
“Oh, Petey,” Tony said with a smirk, pulling back and raising one eyebrow. “You know I’m big on consent.” Peter snorted and shook his head slightly. “Will you be my boyfriend? Yes or no?” Peter leaned in again, pulling Tony closer to press their noses together. Their gazes locked and they exchanged hot breaths on the cold February early evening.  
_“Yes.”_  
  
…  
  
Back at the cottage, Peter made them tea. Before they sat down, though, Tony got that mischievous sparkle back in his eyes. And there was something else. Something… _More._  
“What are you up to this time?” Peter inquired with a chuckle. Tony simply gestured at one of the two doors inside of the cottage. One led to the bathroom, the other to the bedroom, Peter supposed. He made his way to the door Tony pointed at and opened it. The bedroom.  
  
Peter walked in and turned back to Tony, waiting for him to say something. Tony did a dramatic faux gasp, as he looked at the bed wide-eyed. He held his hands in front of his mouth and glanced back at Peter, the mischief still evident in his eyes.  
“And there was only one bed,” he exclaimed. Peter scoffed a laugh and looked at his feet shyly before sitting down at the end and invitingly spreading his legs, letting his hands run up his thighs and circling them around his crotch. He fluttered his eyes and spoke.  
“And there was only one bed.”


End file.
